


What ties us together

by Simbanrat



Series: The smut series [6]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Funny then smutty, Jealousy, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Ben Mitchell, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: OK this started out as a one shot. It was meant to be smut with no plot but I couldn't leave it alone and came back to add more. It has now developed a story and plot which I hadn't anticipated. There is still smut though so that's something.Callum wasn't discreet when he was feeling horny, Ben could tell a mile off. He definitely couldn't hide his desire once his boyfriend made a flippant comment about tying him up.Not much plot but lots of smut...All the smut series are standalone fics so no need to read them first, they are just grouped together so they are easily found for those so inclined.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: The smut series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898740
Comments: 44
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote a different fic, someone *coughsbookl0vercoughs* commented they wanted a fic with a properly tied up Callum. Then I wanted it too. So I wrote it. 
> 
> This might be the last smutty fic I do, at least for a while, enjoy!

Callum was horny. 

It was blatantly obvious when he was in the mood and Ben could tell a mile off. The already tactile man went to the extreme when he wanted to drag his boyfriend to bed with him, his hands were all over the other man even if he didn’t realise he was doing it. 

Ben was sitting at the table in the dining room, he was researching something on the laptop for work, a car auction that he needed to go to to replenish the stock they’d been able to sell. Everyone seemed to be in the market for a new motor at the moment and he and Jay had sold five cars in the last week. Ben found out about an auction in Surrey the next day and he needed to work out what cars would be the best stock for the car lot so he was going through the listings and choosing which ones he was interested in. 

When Callum got in from work he walked in through the kitchen door, shouting a cheery “hello, anyone home” as he walked further into the house. Ben shouted a hello back and then before he knew it, Callum’s hands were on his shoulders, rubbing gently and starting to massage him. He closed his eyes momentarily at the touch, his boyfriend gave great massages, but he had to get this done so he shrugged Callum’s hands off and asked if he could go and get a coffee for him.

Callum leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he wandered off to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Ben leaned out from behind the laptop, quirking an eyebrow and biting his lip as he watched Callum’s retreating form. He enjoyed the view of his boyfriend’s arse in his tight jeans and he knew instantly that his lover was after a good seeing to by the attempted massage. He was so tempted to down tools and follow him into the kitchen, shove him over the table and have his wicked way with him, but he was too busy so he resisted the urge. 

He looked back at the monitor and continued to research the cars for sale, making a note of the ones he was going to bid on. He didn’t notice that Callum had come back until he felt fingers in his hair, Callum was threading his fingers through the strands and trying to give him a head massage. Ben moved his head to one side to try and untangle the fingers. 

“Babe, I have to do this can you give me an hour please”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing Babe, I just need an hour and I’ll be with you I promise.” Callum was oblivious to the fact that he might as well be wearing a big neon sign that he wanted a shag, he thought he was so discreet but he didn’t know that Ben knew he was feeling horny and what he was after, his overly handsy self was a dead giveaway. 

Callum went and sat on the sofa but it was barely five minutes before he was back at Ben’s side, randomly stroking his cheek as he asked him if he wanted something to eat, “I’m fine babe", Ben waved him off. 

Five minutes later Callum was sat in a chair next to him and had his hand on Ben’s knee stroking it up and down, his head was leaning in his other hand and he was making actual heart eyes at him. It took all of Ben’s will power to remove the hand from his knee and shoo Callum away. 

It took barely another five minutes before Callum was leaning over the back of Ben, his arms wrapping around the smaller man and he rested his chin on Ben’s head. Ben had to prise Callum’s arms open and moan at him to go and sit down in the kitchen. 

This time he lasted ten minutes, but then he reappeared by Ben and was idly running his hand up and down his arm, the hairs on Ben arm standing up. Callum leaned in close, pretending to look and see what Ben was looking at and ghosting his warm breath by his boyfriend’s ear. 

“Cal, leave me alone for half hour please, this is important”. Callum pouted and stomped off. He didn’t go far though as he returned a couple of minutes later and pulled the chair he was sat in earlier up next to Ben. He reached a hand out and placed it gently on Ben’s hand, tracing a pattern on it.

“Babe, I swear to god if you don’t keep your hands to yourself I’m going to get some rope and tie them up”

It was the wrong thing to say as Callum’s hand stilled on his, his eyes went dark and he started to breathe heavily. Ben didn’t think he had ever seen his boyfriend so turned on, his mouth was slightly open and his face was starting to look flushed as his hand began to move again, gripping tightly onto Ben’s as he licked his lips.

Fuck. There was no way Ben was going to be able to ignore him now, seeing his boyfriend like this was making him horny too. Bondage wasn’t something they had done before, nor even spoken about. Ben might have dabbled in the past with a couple of people but he’d never brought the subject up with Callum. Apparently though his boyfriend was very interested in the idea. 

They had nothing to use to tie Callum’s hands up so for now they just had to get off as quickly as their bodies would allow. They didn’t make it upstairs and Ben thanked his lucky stars that nobody walked in as he was on his knees in front of his boyfriend, letting him thrust deep into his throat.

Later they were sat on the sofa together, researching on the laptop. It wasn’t a car auction this time but rather a site to buy some implements for tying someone up. For tying Callum up in fact. As they scrolled through the options Ben could hear Callum’s breath hitch, the more they looked the more he could see his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye beginning to get himself worked up again. He’d already shot his load down Ben’s throat and then demanded the smaller man fuck him on the sofa, which Ben willingly obliged with, but now his boyfriend was getting hard again, and neither of them knew why the hell they’d bothered to put their clothes back on. 

Callum was palming himself through his jeans, trying to adjust the rock hard cock trapped within, each new page of bondage toys seemed to make him worse. Ben had no idea how kinky his boyfriend was and he never dreamed that any of this would have this effect on him. It seems you learn something new everyday.

After looking through all the options they added a couple of things to their cart and checked out, the confirmation email telling them they would arrive in a couple of days. Callum was even more horny than before so he grabbed Ben’s hand and dragged him upstairs, pushing him through their bedroom door, down onto the bed and then climbed on top of him. 

\------ 

A few days later a package arrived addressed to Callum. Ben took delivery of it while his boyfriend was at work and he took it up to their bedroom for safe keeping, not wanting anyone else to stumble upon it just in case someone was feeling nosy. He put it to the back of mind not wanting to ponder what he might be getting up to that evening and went off to work. 

By the time he got home later Callum was already home, sitting in the kitchen with a hot drink while he was scrolling on his phone. He looked up as Ben walked in through the door and smiled at him, a big wide smile and Ben felt his heart melt. He guessed that his boyfriend hadn’t spotted the delivery yet otherwise he wouldn’t be sat politely at the table but rather pouncing on him as soon as he walked in through the door. 

“Have a good day?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Can’t complain”

“So…. There was a delivery today…”

Callum’s eyes widened at that and a big grin spread over his face as he stood up and walked over to where Ben was standing. He crowded him against the kitchen counter and was right in his face, Ben could feel the warm breath near his mouth, “where is it?” Callum asked, his voice low and gravelly. 

“In our room Babe.”

Callum grabbed his hand and almost pulled Ben’s arm out of its socket, his haste to get Ben upstairs making him rough and careless. Ben was caught off guard and nearly ended up on the ground, just about managing to reach out and steady himself before he did some damage. Callum spun around and grabbed at him, putting his other hand on Ben’s shoulder to steady him before leaning in to kiss him in way of an apology. 

“I’m sorry”

“Take it easy Cal, we’ve got all night, everyone is out…”

Callum’s eyes got impossibly darker and he pressed another kiss to Ben’s mouth, his hand moving from his shoulder to the back of his neck to pull him closer and to kiss him deeper. Ben pulled back and stroked his hand down Callum’s cheek, leaning in again to give him a quick peck before he lead the way upstairs, walking ahead of Callum, holding his hand and taking him up to bed. 

They opened the box together, they decided on using the rope since that’s what got Callum all hot and bothered to start with. They’d also ordered some other toys but they were something for another day so they put them in the drawer for later. For now, Callum was holding the rope in one hand and pulling it slowly over the other, marvelling at the feel of it on his skin. When Ben suggested they they get naked Callum had such a look of wonder on his face that it almost made Ben’s heart skip a beat. 

It took mere moments for them to strip down and they stood naked next to the bed, their clothes in a messy pile on the floor and they started to kiss. Callum’s hands were on either side of Ben’s head as his tongue invaded his mouth and Ben’s hands were on his arse, trying to pull him closer to him, their hard cocks touching and both of them found it difficult to not thrust against the other man. It felt like they were kissing for a lifetime, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths, the tender kiss started to give way to something more primal and eventually Callum couldn’t help but start to rock his hips. Ben pulled back then and cut off the contact of their groins, causing Callum to moan in disappointment.

“Lay on the bed” Ben demanded and Callum’s face flushed with heat, he licked his kiss engorged lips and swallowed hard, just the thought of what was about to happen went straight to his cock and he felt impossibly hard. He followed the instruction and went to lay in the middle the bed, willingly crossing his wrists together and holding them above his head by the headboard. 

Ben picked the ropes up off of the bedside table and pulled the material through his hands, enjoying feeling the silky rope sliding along his skin. They’d picked something soft, not wanting to hurt Callum but wanting something to secure him into place. Ben turned his head to where Callum was laying expectantly on the bed, his cock hard and laying pointing towards his stomach and his hands held above his head. The younger man couldn’t believe his luck that this was all his, that he got to see the other man like this. He took a deep breath and prepared to go to his boyfriend. 

Ben climbed onto the bed and lifted a leg over Callum, he was straddling his chest with his bare arse sitting just below the nipple line, his cock waving temptingly close to Callum’s face. Ben reached out and took one of Callum’s hands, looping the rope around it and pulling it tight before wrapping it around the headboard and then he took his other hand, pausing momentarily to look down at Callum’s face. “Are you sure?” He asked, wanting to check that this was OK and his boyfriend bit his lip and nodded, too turned on to even talk. 

Ben leaned forwards and placed a kiss to Callum’s hand quickly before starting to tie it to the other one. His cock got even closer to his boyfriend’s face and the older man tried to move his head up, trying to reach the hard flesh but it was just out of reach, even sticking his tongue out to get that little bit closer didn’t work and he slumped his head back down on the pillow and pouted as Ben finished tying him up, oblivious to his boyfriend’s failed attempts at getting to his dick. 

Once Callum’s hands were tied up he gave them a little tug, they moved slightly but the rope didn’t give and his cock got harder knowing he was trapped, that Ben could do whatever he wanted to him and he was just about the most turned on he had ever been in his life. He looked at his hands and then up at the face of his boyfriend, he was staring back down at him with dark, lust filled eyes and he licked his lips at what was about to happen. 

The smaller man was still straddling Callum and he scooted back slightly so he could lean down and kiss him, using a hand to stroke his cheek and direct his face to where he wanted him and he closed his eyes and placed a gentle peck on his lips, his own lips barely touching them. Callum tried to raise his face up, tried to move his hand to grab at Ben’s head and hold him there but he couldn’t and Ben moved his mouth back and out of his reach. 

It was cruel, being so near yet so far but that was the point. Ben moved back further and leaned down to kiss a path down Callum’s body. He started on his jaw line, pushing Callum’s mouth away from him as his boyfriend tried to kiss him again as he mouthed along the bone. Then he kissed at his neck, perhaps his favourite part of the older man’s body, nuzzling the flesh and sucking it into his mouth and being sure to leave a mark. Callum groaned and tried to lift his hips up but his cock found nothing but fresh air, Ben purposely avoiding letting him have the connection. 

Ben continued his journey downwards, lifting his leg back over Callum’s body so he didn’t graze over the older man’s cock, teasing him all the more as he was able to kiss down the body from the side. His kisses reached the nipples, pressing his lips to the hardening flesh and teasing one, then the other with his tongue and delighting in the noise his boyfriend was making, also hearing the way he was starting to pull on his restraints and seeing him lifting his hips up again.

He ignored the distractions and carried on with his task, leaving the now moist nipples and heading down Callum’s stomach, leaving soft touches along the way and placing a long kiss to the belly button before carrying on and stopping short just above where the pubic hair started. He glanced up the body to see what his boyfriend was up to and he was staring at Ben, his mouth open and his eyes almost black with want and need. His hands were pulling hard on the rope and Ben hoped to God that he’d tied the knot strong enough to withstand his strong lover. 

Ben bypassed Callum’s cock completely, kissing around his hip bone and hitting his thigh instead. “Fuck Ben” his boyfriend moaned, trying to move his body so his rock hard rod was reaching for Ben’s face, desperate to be touched but he was refused. Callum was powerless, he was completely at Ben’s mercy and he was going to make this as mind blowing as he possibly could, that meant teasing the hell out of him so the rewards would be all the sweeter. 

Kissing down the strong thighs, Ben felt himself getting even harder. This was as much a turn on for him as it was for Callum, seeing him tied up like this and being in complete control, it was a thrill. He had to use all his will power to not fuck him right now, to not turn him over and pound into his body like he wanted to so desperately. He had to resist, trying his hardest to control himself as well as his boyfriend. He continued kissing down the leg, over the knee and he smiled as Callum’s leg jerked from the ticklish spot on his body. 

When he reached the foot he sat up and back on his knees and looked up at Callum’s face, seeing pure desire staring back at him. He’d initially planned on tying up his legs as well but he loved the way the taller man wrapped his legs around him while they fucked and he wanted that so badly right now. He decided that no, he’d leave the legs free to move and looking at the state of his boyfriend he didn’t think he could handle it this first time. 

He moved back up the bed so he was kneeling next to Callum’s head, his boyfriend turned his face so it was facing Ben’s hard cock and Ben reached his hand out and stroked his face, moving his crotch so it was closer to Callum’s mouth and suddenly the older man was within touching distance. He jerked his head fast and got his lips around Ben’s dick before he had a chance to pull away and deny him again. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks out and devouring it like a starving man who hadn’t had a meal for days. Ben still had his hand on Callum’s cheek and his could feel his own cock through the flesh and had to grab the base of his dick to stop from coming there and then. 

As much as he wanted to fuck deep into the hot wet mouth, he managed to pull himself away, his dick leaving Callum’s mouth with a pop and the other man was desperately trying to follow the member with his tongue. He moaned at the loss and a tear was forming in his eye from the frustration, pulling on the restraints on his wrists and desperate for something… anything… 

Ben climbed off the of the bed and walked around to his side, opening the drawer on the bedside cabinet and pulling out a bottle of lube, he turned and looked at his mess of a boyfriend who was quivering on the bed, his arms shaking and his body tense with want and desire. He popped the lid open and squeezed a generous amount into his hand before stroking it up and down his length, from root to tip and he put his head back and closed his eyes at the sensations cursing through his body. 

Callum was making the most obscene little noises in his throat, his want getting more by the second and his desperation for Ben’s cock was overwhelming him. Ben brought his head back down and opened his eyes, watching his boyfriend watching him, the lust in his eyes was off the scale. He stroked a couple more times and moved to get back on the bed, taking the lube with him as he picked up and moved one of Callum’s legs so he was situated between them. 

His tall, lithe lover was spread out before him and he appreciated the amazing sight of his wide open long legs, his cock was so hard it was almost dancing, his chest moving up and down quickly from his ragged breathing, the flushed pink face and trembling arms. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to last long, with all the will in the world he was far too turned on, but he was going to try his hardest. 

He put the lube on the bed and bent forwards, so his face was inches from Callum’s cock, but rather than taking pity on his lover and taking him in his mouth he ignored it and instead used his hands to push his legs further apart and directed his mouth to Callum’s hole. As he pressed a kiss there he felt the other man’s hips shoot up off the bed and heard the headboard rattling. He smiled to himself and used his hands to bring Callum’s body back down onto the bed, letting him settle and then he pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, forcing his wet tongue into the willing body. It was tight, so tight, but Ben started to thrust in and out, adding more moisture as he did so, bringing a hand to Callum’s stomach and rubbing it reassuringly. 

Callum was moaning above him, desperate high pitched squeals and he started trying to push his body towards his boyfriend’s face, wanting him to go deeper and be harder. With his tongue still in his lovers body, Ben reached for the bottle of lube and opened it, putting some on his fingers before snapping it shut and throwing it to one side. He put a finger next to the entrance and pushed in alongside his tongue, the strawberry flavour making Callum’s body taste even better. 

He thrust the finger in a few times and then withdrew his tongue, replacing it with an extra finger and sitting up to watch Callum come apart under him. He pushed his digits in and twisted them to hit that magical spot inside and Callum saw stars, his body almost levitating as Ben hit his prostate over and over, massaging it with his fingers. 

Callum was begging incoherently, his hips were waving in the air trying to get Ben deeper and trying to get some purchase on his cock which had so far remained completely untouched. Ben made sure his boyfriend was open and ready and withdrew his fingers, stroking his own cock once more to check it was prepared enough he moved into position and held the head at Callum’s entrance. Ben reached a hand up and put it to Callum’s cheek, his face was burning hot and his eyes completely glazed over. When he felt Ben’s hand on his face he turned into the touch, searching out his thumb and managing to suck it into his mouth. 

“Fuck” Ben whispered as he watched his boyfriend sucking on his digit, desperate for any part of Ben that he could get his mouth on. With as much self control as he could muster Ben slowly pushed into the hole, it was tight and Callum’s whole body quivered as it was invaded. The older man’s mouth went slack around the thumb and Ben noticed that Callum’s fingernails were digging into his palms as his eyes scrunched shut. 

Ben worried then, was it too much, he tried to pull out of Callum’s body, he’d barely just started and he worried he’d gone too far but then he felt Callum’s leg raise up and his heel dig into his arse. “Please” his boyfriend managed to get out between deep desperate breaths and Ben changed direction and started to push back into the warm glistening body, Callum’s foot pushing him in. 

It was agonisingly slow, both of them so tightly wound up he had to be careful but soon he was buried deep in Callum’s arse, flesh hitting flesh and he held himself there for a moment, allowing his boyfriend the time to adjust. When the other man opened his fully dilated eyes and nodded Ben pulled back out slowly, almost going all the way out before pushing back in. The noise his lover made as he fucked into him was incredible, a noise reserved for him and him alone, that nobody else had ever heard before. 

When Ben had thrust in a couple of times slowly he knew Callum was ready. On the next thrust he did it harder, pulling in and out with force and loving the groan coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, vibrating through his entire body. He did it again and again, the sweat glistening on both of their bodies as Ben hit his rhythm and was getting in his stride. He snapped his hips a few more times and then changed the angle, directing his cock to the spot inside he knew would drive his boyfriend wild. He hit it and Callum screamed, his voice loud and high pitched, encouraging Ben to do it again and again and again. Ben complied and fucked faster and harder, purposely fucking into the place to make Callum come undone. Ben was getting close, his boyfriend was so fucking hot, the heat enveloping him and Callum’s legs wrapped around him, wanting to keep them connected forever. Ben leaned down and kissed one of the hard nipples, sucking on it while snapping his hips over and over. 

Callum’s screams and groans were filling the room, he was getting louder and was moving his body to match Ben’s thrusts, the combined movement of the pair of them perfect and in unison. The older man’s cock was still criminally being ignored, he wanted to cry from the way it was being neglected but as if he could sense he was right on the edge, Ben kissed him and swallowed his moans. He wrapped a hand around Callum’s rock hard cock and it exploded in Ben’s hand, pumping white hot liquid over his stomach and his arse clenched down hard on Ben’s cock as he continued to fuck into him.

Ben faltered slightly, the way his boyfriend’s body tightened on him nearly sent him crashing over the edge right along with Callum but he held on, managing to thrust harder and harder into the body, fucking Callum through his orgasm and aftershocks, the other man’s body going taught and then lax under him, his legs dropped down from where they wrapped around Ben and even his arms relaxed against the restraints. Ben continued to thrust, chasing his orgasm and when Callum managed to focus on his face, coming back down from his high he opened his mouth and said “I love you”. That’s all it took and suddenly Ben was shooting hard into his lovers body, thrusting a couple more times before collapsing down onto the sticky body beneath him. 

He laid there for what felt like forever, he was breathing deep and hard, his heart racing and his body attempting to calm down. Ben barely had the strength to lift himself up and off his boyfriend, but when Callum said his name he managed to lift his head and look towards the voice, still laying on top of the other man. 

The older man was looking at him through tired and lidded eyes, he was barely able to stay awake but he was smiling at him and managed to lift a leg and stroke it up the back of Ben’s thigh in lieu of being able to touch him with his hands. Ben smiled back and was just about able to push himself off from the body below, his softening cock slipping from his lovers body and he moved from between Callum’s legs and crawled up to sit next to him. 

It was an effort to lift his arms enough to reach the knots tying Callum’s hands in place but he managed it, first undoing one and moving his arm down to place it on the other man’s chest and then repeating it with the other. Callum winced as his arms changed position, the change in direction making them ache and his wrists were sore where he was pulling on the rope. Ben laid down next to him and gently touched his wrists, lightly stroking the red marks with his fingers and then leaned down to kiss them. 

They laid like that for a while, both still coming down and on the verge of sleep. Ben knew he had to clean them off first though so he dragged himself off the bed and went to the bathroom to get a flannel. He ran it under the tap first and took it back to the bed, firstly wiping Callum off and cleaning him down before sorting himself out. He threw the dirty material in the bin and laid back down, Callum still hadn’t moved. 

“Are you ok?”

“Mmmm”

“Babe, I need to know you’re alright”

Callum, tuned his head to look at his boyfriend, blinking his eyes slowly and focusing on the concerned face of his lover looking back at him. He managed to move forwards and placed the most gentle kiss on Ben’s mouth before dropping this head back down on the pillow, the effort being far too much for him. 

“That was incredible”

Ben smiled, relief flooding his body that Callum was ok. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… I love you so much”

“I love you too”

Callum didn’t manage to get out any more words before his body gave into sleep, it was too far too exhausted for anything else after that and Ben wasn’t far behind him. He slung an arm over his boyfriend’s body and pressed a kiss to his chest as he fell asleep too, the pair of them sleeping naked on top of the covers as their gentle snores filled the room.

The rope was still hanging on the headboard watching over them, waiting patiently for the next time. The blindfold and leather cuffs they'd also purchased were sitting in the drawer ready to be used another day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much to this chapter except for a bit more smut. Callum is tied up again and then there is some morning sex thrown in for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I said no more smut. I wasn't going to, I really wasn't but I couldn't leave it alone. 
> 
> This still isn't the scene I had in my mind to write so that's still to come. This fic is slowly but surely starting to develop a story and a little bit of plot as well as having more smut, it's very little plot but it is there 😂.

Since the night Ben had tied Callum up for the first time they had done it a couple more times. 

It was mind blowing every time and it felt as though Callum came harder than before whenever they did it. The third time he told Ben that he wanted his ankles tied up too, his boyfriend’s eyes went dark with lust at the thought of his lover tied up and completely at his mercy. 

Callum had laid on the bed spread eagle, his arms on either end of the headboard while the smaller man tied them up, checking that it was comfortable and not digging in. Callum was breathing heavily, almost on the verge of not hearing him he was so in the moment, but Ben refused to tie up his legs until he got a response. The restrained man managed to get out a ragged “yeah it’s great” and Ben moved to stand at the foot of the bed. He looked down at his lover, he was sweating already, his body shimmering from the excitement and lust, a sheen coating everything while laying there naked and inviting. 

Ben smiled, “Babe, move your legs apart so they’re comfortable.” Ben gulped as Callum complied and he parted his legs wide, wide enough that he knew Ben would have good access to him, presenting himself entirely to his boyfriend. The younger man had to take a moment, needing to drag his eyes away from the beautiful body before him or else it was all going to be over before it even started. He dragged his eyes up to Callum’s face and he was met with the same desire in his eyes staring back at him, clearly his boyfriend was as aroused as he was with the situation and he didn’t know if that was better or worse than looking at his available body. 

He grabbed a hold of his rock hard cock, stroking it slowly and staring at his boyfriend, he hadn’t even got to tying up his legs yet and it was almost too much already. He could come like this, he knew it, the knowledge of having Callum powerless in front of him and his own talented hand bringing himself pleasure, watching his lover spread out and tied up for him… but his boyfriend’s whine cut through the lust haze in his mind.

“Bennnnnnnnnnnn no, that’s mine, stop, that’s not fair” 

Ben managed to tear his hand away from his dick and let it go, it sprang out in front of him, bouncing around and disappointed to be cast away. He managed to get himself back under control as he took in his boyfriend’s pouting face, he knew it was cruel to do that in front of him but he couldn’t help himself, he was so horny and Callum looked too fucking hot. 

Eventually Ben was able to get his arse in gear and moved closer to the bed, he stood by one of Callum’s feet and reached out for it, tying the rope that was laying on the bed around it and through the foot of the bed, he gave the knot a tug and was satisfied with it being secure before he moved to the other leg. He glanced a look up at Callum’s face and caught his boyfriend watching him, his mouth was open slightly, his eyes dark pools of lust and his face was flushed pink. Something fluttered in Ben’s stomach seeing his boyfriend like that, knowing that he was doing that to him, he was the reason he looked horny as fuck. 

Once Ben got the other leg secured he stood looking over his handiwork, taking in the amazing scene in front of him, the long slender legs, the thick heavy cock, the soft flesh of Callum’s stomach beginning to give way to a six pack the more he exercised for his job… the arms tied tightly above his head and his boyfriend’s beautiful face looking right back at him, taking in his naked body in return. 

They smiled softly at one another and Ben walked back around the bed and picked up the lube from the bedside table before he climbed on the bed and started to lick and kiss all over his lover’s body, smiling at the way he bucked and reacted under him. 

It turned out that bondage was something that they both enjoyed very much. Ben knew he would, he’d done it before with a couple of random blokes, tying a belt around their wrists and fucking them from behind with their heads pressed against the wall. A quick tug of their hair and then their cocks had them coming, Ben emptying himself into a condom deep within them. He’d untie them and not give a shit either way if they stayed or left, they generally left, knowing that the encounter was merely a quick fuck but they left their number on the bedside table just in case Ben wanted a repeat performance. 

Callum was the first time he’d done this though. Taking care over someone, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he possibly could rather than just fucking into a willing body and trying to get them off quickly as a matter of courtesy. With his boyfriend tied up and helpless before him he had an overwhelming urge to kiss every inch of his body. To drive him crazy with desire and lust and to give him the most pleasure he could humanly give. He was more interested in making it amazing for him than himself, his own pleasure took a backseat and as long as Callum came then his own orgasm was an afterthought. 

He was sitting between Callum’s spread legs, he’d kissed every available inch of skin, teasing him and licking him from head to toe. His boyfriend was a quivering mess, a stream of endless begging and pleading for “more, please Ben more” as the younger man continued to kiss around him, touching his flesh and ignoring the one part of him he was desperate to be touched. His body was covered in goosebumps and sweat, his wrists and ankles pulling on the restraints to try to reach for Ben and his cock was verging on the painful. 

When Ben finally entered him he almost cried from the touch, his whole body was super sensitive and highly strung and the pleasure of his boyfriend’s member pushing its way in was incredible. It took only a couple of thrusts for Callum to come, unable to control anything he was completely at the mercy of what Ben was doing to him and when he aimed straight for Callum’s prostate there was zero chance of him lasting long. He shot his load all over his stomach as Ben continued to thrust into him, hitting that spot over and over as Callum’s toes curled and he was lifting his hips up trying to meet the movements. 

Ben pulled out and fisted his cock, pumping it a few times as he watched Callum’s face, his boyfriend’s eyes were glazed over, his body still shaking from the orgasm but he could see enough to lick his lips and then start chewing on his bottom lip, lifting his head weakly from the pillow and trying in vain to get anywhere near what he was after. Ben let go of his dick and crawled up the bed so his crotch was right by Callum’s face. He reached out a hand and cupped Callum’s hot flushed face and the older man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

Ben used his thumb to stroke the other man’s face and leaned down to kiss his forehead before pulling back and moving his body so that his cock was close to Callum’s face. The other man could sense it was there and he opened his mouth wide, his eyes opening back up slowly as he looked up at Ben’s face from under hooded lids. His tongue poked out and he licked the head being presented to him and Ben groaned and pulled back, Callum was too fucking hot he needed a moment. 

“If you want me to stop then blink at me twice. Do it at any time and I’ll stop I promise”

Callum looked confused, not sure what was about to happen but he nodded slowly, trusting his boyfriend completely and then he watched as Ben smiled down at him and lifted a leg over his neck. Callum swallowed and panicked for a moment until Ben settled his knee on the bed and he was straddling his boyfriend, Ben’s weight was sitting on his chest and he had a knee either side of his head. One of Ben’s hands reached for where one of Callum’s was tied up and he grabbed a hold of the headboard next to it, their skin barely touching but feeling instantly intimate and reassuring. His other hand came to rest on the restrained man’s face and Ben lifted his bum up and off of Callum’s chest slightly, his cock now rested at Callum’s mouth, “remember, blink twice”.

Callum kept eye contact as he opened his mouth and allowed Ben to push his rock hard cock in. The wet hot heat was incredible and he pushed in as far as he knew his boyfriend was able to take him, he held himself there, letting Callum’s throat adjust to the feeling and then he pulled back and pushed in again. His boyfriend sucked and hollowed out his cheeks, closing his eyes and allowing Ben to fuck into his mouth and do what he wanted. Feeling so helpless was such a turn on, he could feel his cock hardening again each time Ben pulled out and pushed back in. He moaned around the meat filling his mouth and started to push up his hips up but there was nothing to rub his own cock against. 

Ben was getting close and could feel his orgasm building but knew Callum was shuffling beneath him. He took his hand off of his boyfriend’s cheek and reached behind him to wrap a hand around Callum’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts into his mouth. The sensation made the helpless man’s mouth go slack, he let out an almighty moan and then clamped his mouth tightly around Ben’s cock and the younger man faltered slightly before grabbing tighter onto his boyfriend and pumping his hand quicker. 

His thrusts into Callum’s mouth was matched by the pumps of his wrist. Ben came hard, his cock deep in his boyfriend’s throat and he had to try his hardest to not choke him, letting his cock pulse out its seed. Callum swallowed it down, breathing through his nose and scrunching his eyes tightly shut so he didn’t accidentally blink and have Ben stop this. The feeling of his boyfriend’s weight on his chest, his dick releasing in his mouth and his hand on his cock made him come again, a low moan escaping through his full mouth. 

Ben managed to pull himself together first, pulling his softening dick from his boyfriend’s mouth and leaning down to kiss him as his eyes blinked open. They locked eyes and Ben was silently asking if he was OK and Callum raised his head to kiss him back in response. When Callum was released Ben gently kissed each of his extremities, making sure that where his limbs were bound it wasn’t sore. Callum was asleep before Ben had even finished cleaning him up so when he got back to the bed he pulled a blanket from a drawer and threw it over his exhausted boyfriend, lifting it up and climbing in himself and curling his body around his sleeping lover. 

\------ 

When they woke up in the morning Callum was wrapped around Ben, his front plastered against the other man’s back, his arm thrown over him and his leg hooked around Ben’s legs too. He opened his eyes and looked at the back of his head and remembered what happened the previous night. He pulled his arm out from under the blanket and took a look at his wrist, there was a faint welt on it and he felt his cock stirring at the sight and memory. 

Callum had never done anything like this before. He was a virgin til he was 28 and when he slept with Whitney it was always pretty standard and straight (pardon the pun). She might have been interested in doing something a bit more kinky but he shot her down each time, not wanting to even think about it. With Ben though… he had never been so hot and horny in his life. The teenage and early twenties stages he missed out on seemed to be catching up with him finally and he was seemingly insatiable around the younger man.

When Ben had jokingly mentioned about tying him up he couldn’t help the reaction his body had to it. He’d never thought about it before but as soon as he got the idea in his head he couldn’t think of anything else, wanting nothing more than to have his boyfriend tie him to the bed. Luckily Ben was up for it too and as they browsed the website to look for items to buy, Callum was getting more and more turned on. Ben chose something first, picking soft ropes as a sort of introduction but when the older man saw the leather cuffs his cock went so hard so fast there was no way he wasn’t going to buy them. 

The first time he was tied up was incredible. It was something he never thought he wanted since he quite liked being in charge in bed. To be restrained, to have the power taken away from him and completely at the mercy of the man he loved, it was a bigger turn on than he could ever have imagined. The aftershocks through his body afterwards were vast, the waves of pleasure continued way after he came and his bones turned to absolute jelly. He was a complete mess and even when he was untied and free to move he was still at Ben’s mercy while he lay blissed out on the bed. 

\------ 

Both men were busy for the next week and they barely got to spend any time together. Ben was rushing around organising stock for the car lot and booking in cars left right and centre at the Arches. Since lock down finished everyone was either in the market for a new car or getting their current cars serviced and mot’d. He wasn’t finishing work until late and by the time he got in he was too tired to even think of doing anything except for eating and sleeping. 

Callum too was knackered. His new job as a police officer was keeping him very busy, he was having to put in long hours as a newly qualified copper and he had to work hard to prove himself and to bond with his new work mates. He often got home later than Ben and when he crawled into bed he just snuggled up to the other man and fell asleep instantly. When they woke in the morning they might have time for a quick blow job but neither had the energy or time for much else but even that seemed to be few and far between.

It had been a couple of weeks since they’d managed to do anything and when Ben woke up and felt his boyfriend’s morning wood pressing into his back he smiled to himself and took a look at the clock to see how long he had before the alarm was due to go off. When he realised he had a good twenty minutes he turned around in Callum’s arms and moved down the bed.

Callum woke when he felt the warm heat engulf him, his eyes shot open and his hands automatically went to Ben’s head, stroking his fingers through the hair and gently thrusting his hips up into the warmth. The heat left him momentarily and he was about to complain but then he felt a wet finger breach him and he tightened his hands in Ben’s hair, opened his legs up wider and started to thrust up a little harder as the digit was worked deeper into his body. 

It didn’t take long for Callum to come, Ben’s finger rubbing against his prostate as he sucked and licked on his cock. He shot into Ben’s eager mouth and Callum threw the cover off them, taking in the sight of Ben kneeling over him, cock still in his mouth and finger in his arse. 

“Get up here now” he growled and Ben climbed up his body until their faces were level and he kissed his lover while starting to grind his still hard cock down on Callum’s hip. They kissed for a moment and then Callum pushed him away, “fuck me” he demanded but Ben shook his head and went back in for a kiss, trying to grind down on him again. Callum pushed him away again and twisted them around so Ben was laying on his back and he was straddling the smaller man. 

“I said fuck me” Callum repeated as he leaned over to the drawer to get out some lube. “Babe we don’t have time, I can just…” Ben tried to argue but his boyfriend wasn’t having it. “We haven’t done it in weeks, I swear I’m closing up down there, it needs a seeing to and you started it by shoving a finger in there so you’re finishing it” he stated as he jabbed a finger at Ben’s chest. 

“Fair point” Ben laughed as Callum squirted some lube on his hand and reached behind him to first stroke it on Ben’s dick and then put a couple of fingers in his hole as Ben grabbed a hold of his hips. “So fucking hot I swear” Ben whispered as he watched his boyfriend finger himself, Callum’s body juddering as he hit his own prostate. “You like that?” Callum breathed out as he continued to move the fingers in his arse, hitting that spot again and letting out a moan, purposely teasing Ben as the fingers on his hips gripped tighter. 

Callum took the fingers out of his hole and reached for Ben’s cock again, positioning it so it was at his entrance and he lowered himself down, feeling the hard member enter him. He hadn’t worked himself open too much and the stretch took his breath away as the hard rod went deeper into his body. When he was fully seated in Ben’s lap he took a few deep breaths and moved his hands so that they were covering Ben’s which were still on his hips. 

He lifted himself up a fraction and sat back down, checking his arse was ready and when it was he pulled Ben’s hands away from his hips and positioned them above the other man’s head, holding them there as he lifted his bum up higher before going back down. He continued like that, going higher, faster and harder, holding Ben in place and fully fucking himself on his boyfriend’s cock. Ben let Callum do whatever he wanted, happy to let him take charge because it was one of his favourite things when he was like this, seeing Callum take what he wants.

Callum continued to bounce on him, his cock hardening once again as Ben’s cock brushed his prostate, the older man started to swear under his breath, rocking his hips in a circle and using Ben to pleasure himself, he scrunched his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm building again, his hands gripping Ben’s hands tighter and he lifted himself up and slammed his arse down again. Getting harder and faster he was getting close but then the alarm went off, vibrating on the bedside table and interrupting his flow and snapping him out of the moment. 

“Fuck” Ben moaned as he tried to move his hand to stop the noise but Callum simply swiped the noisy fucker to one side, letting it smash on the ground as his hand went back onto Ben’s wrist, holding it back in place and continuing to move up and down on his boyfriend. He could feel himself on the edge, the pleasure deep within starting to bubble up and before he knew it, with one final hard movement down, he shot his load all over his lover, some of his cum landing on Ben’s chin. He continued to ride Ben’s dick, his arse clenching and contracting around it until Ben came too and Callum collapsed down on top of him. 

They were both late for work that day but neither had it in them to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut with a bit of plot... Solo smut this time really.

With how busy they both were it took a while for them to have some time to themselves again. That morning sex session was amazing but since they both got into trouble for being late they decided it wasn’t safe to do again in case they got carried away and ended up falling asleep and not making it into work until hours later. Well Callum decided anyway since he got into a lot more trouble than his boyfriend did. 

Ben didn’t have it too bad that day, Jay had glared at him as he entered the car lot office, commenting about how late he was and beginning to rant a bit about how much work they had to do and why was he slacking off. When he asked why the hell Ben was three hours late for work the other man had no shame about admitting that his boyfriend was riding him, Jay pulled a face and said he wished he hadn’t asked. That was something he definitely didn’t need to know about his brother and his friend and he didn’t mention Ben’s tardiness again. 

When Callum was asked why he was late for work he didn’t give quite the same answer. He didn’t think that “I was impaled on my boyfriend” would be a valid excuse so he told a half truth and said that the alarm clock was broken. He left out the part about him knocking it off the side to shut the fucking thing up cos he was close to coming though. He smiled at the memory while his sergeant stood with a questioning look on his face and told him that being late while still being so new to the job was unacceptable. 

A few days later when they woke up in the morning Ben tried to wake him up by kissing down his body but he had to push him away. It pained him to do so, literally and emotionally but he couldn’t risk getting carried away and end up in trouble again. Instead he had a wank in the shower, imagining his boyfriend’s lips on his cock and his fingers up his arse. He made it to work on time that day but the sad look on Ben’s face as he left him sat in bed alone stayed with him for the rest of his shift. 

Callum planned to have his wicked way with Ben when he got home that night to make it up to him, even if he was completely exhausted. He hoped that his boyfriend hadn’t had as tough day as he had and that he could just lie back and think of England while being pounded into the mattress and letting Ben do the heavy lifting. When he got home though Ben was nowhere to be seen. Phil was sitting at the kitchen table when he walked in and said that he had had to go to an auction up north and he’d be gone for a couple of days. 

It was strange that Ben hadn’t told him he was going away and Callum sloped off to their room to get changed, disappointed that he was going to be having an unpleasant night in with Phil instead of having a good time in bed with his boyfriend. It wasn’t until he took his phone out that he noticed it was dead, the battery must have died earlier and he hadn’t realised. When he plugged it in and the technology came back to life with a little light flashing away that he saw he had missed calls and messages from his boyfriend. He cursed the universe that he been unavailable to take the calls and hoped that Ben wasn’t too pissed at him for not answering his phone. 

He waited for the battery to gain a little bit of charge before he unplugged it and called Ben back, relieved when he answered and wasn’t ignoring him in response to Callum ignoring him. 

“Hey stranger”

“Yeah sorry, my phone died, I didn’t realise”

“It’s ok Babe, I just didn’t want you to worry about where I was, it was a last minute thing, I assumed dad would tell you if I couldn’t”

“He told me when I got in yeah”

“Good day?”

“Well I wasn’t late so that was a good start”

“It wasn’t a good start for me Babe” Ben teased, memories of Callum denying him that morning still fresh in his head and now he had no chance to remedy the lack of sex for a couple of days. 

“Yeah but I couldn’t afford to be late again, and you were going to make me late”

“You better believe it”

“I love you”

“I love you too Cal” 

“Call me tomorrow yeah?”

“Promise”

“Night Ben”

“Night Babe”

Callum hung up the call and looked at the phone, his wallpaper was a picture of the pair of them together, Ben was looking at the camera and Callum was kissing his cheek with his eyes closed. Callum remembers the day it was taken well and he smiles at the memory. They’d been at the aquarium with Lexi that day, it was exhausting and they were all knackered but happy. They were walking along the Thames towards the tube station, the men on either side and Lexi walking in between the pair of them. All of a sudden Lexi stopped and demanded that Callum hand her his phone, she wanted to take a picture of them with the London eye in the background.

The older man couldn’t deny her request and she got up on a step to make herself taller as Ben looked at the camera and Callum wrapped his arm around him and kissed his cheek, he could feel the smile get wider on Ben’s face under his lips and he heard the shutter go off on his phone multiple times. On the tube ride home he flipped through the photos from the day and stopped on one of the ones Lexi took. She was sitting on Ben’s lap on the other side of the carriage and he smiled at his little family as he selected the picture and set it as his wallpaper. 

Looking at his phone now he missed them both. Since his job started he hadn’t been able to spend as much time with them as he wanted to and even though he lived with Ben now it felt as though he saw him less than he did before. Lola spends most of her time at Jay’s so Lexi isn’t around too much either and Callum makes a mental note to make sure that he takes some time to arrange a day out for them again, after he arranges a day for him and Ben to get some alone time first of course… 

\------ 

The first evening without Ben was meant to be uneventful, a quiet one and then an early night. He was tired from work so after having a shower, eating something in uncomfortable silence with Phil and watching a bit of tele he headed off to bed. Before he fell asleep he grabbed his phone and wrote a text… 

Callum: miss you, sleep well x

Ben: you too babe, love you x

Callum: love you too x

He smiled at the message and kiss at the end and stroked the screen, feeling like a massive sap but not being able to help missing his boyfriend. Since he moved into the Mitchell house they hadn’t spent a night apart. They might be tired some nights, one of them getting in late while the other was asleep but they would always wake up at some point in the night to find the other man wrapped around them. 

Callum hadn’t realised how accustomed he would get to sleeping with someone else, how much he came to rely on the constant heat of another person next to him, to feel the breath on the back of his neck or the small snoring noises coming from his boyfriend. The bed was cold, the room empty and his world quiet without Ben there. It was only a couple of nights he told himself but it wasn’t helping and he was feeling lonely. 

He was knackered, his day at work had been long and exhausting and usually he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, with Ben laying right next to him. His body needed the rest but his mind wasn’t letting him, all it was doing was screaming ‘Ben isn’t here’ at him and he wished that he hadn’t sorted himself out in the shower that morning but had instead let his boyfriend do whatever he wanted to. His body was crying out for Ben’s touch, his skin needed his rough fingers stroking it and he was desperate for the feeling of his boyfriend wrapped around him. 

He remembered the morning, the way Ben’s lips felt on his body as he kissed him and how much it was turning him on before he pushed him away and removed himself from the bed. The soft gentle touches, the way his tongue would slip out and leave little cold patches on his skin where he’d lick and blow a path down to his cock. He could feel his body stirring, just the thought of his lover managing to do something to him…

He walked his hand down his body, pretending it was Ben’s fingers, wishing they were Ben’s fingers. When he got to his cock it was hard and he grasped it with his hand, crying out at the touch as he involuntarily lifted his hips to encourage his own hand to do more. He increased the pressure of his grip, tried to remember what it was that Ben did when he was touching him, what Ben did that night in the park. He twisted his hand at the head of the cock the way Ben did all that time ago and his body had the same reaction as it did back then, he groaned and felt his heart rate quicken. The thrill of doing something out in the open, the possibility of being caught and the way he felt at being touched by another man for the first time in his life, it had been intoxicating and it all came flooding back to him. 

His hand was moving quicker, the pre-cum spilling out the end of his cock and lubricating the way. He closed his eyes and pictured Ben’s face, how he would bite his lip with the concentration of getting his boyfriend off, the little noises he would make because he was so turned on with what he was doing. He increased the pressure and pace, his hand moving faster and his breathing started to get ragged, the closer he was getting the more he was imagining it was Ben’s hand, even smelling the scent of him in the room and being completely taken back to the last time his boyfriend gave him a hand job a few weeks previously. 

He was close, his body was tingling and the strokes were faster and more firm. He put a finger in his mouth and sucked on it, pretending it was Ben and then he took it out and moved it between his legs. He made space by stretching a leg out and massaged the perineum gently, his hand still moving on his cock. When Ben touched him there for the first time it blew his mind, the sensitive spot had never been touched before and combined with what Ben was doing to his cock he had spilled his seed all over the pair of them. He was in a similar position now, it wasn’t going to take much and he would come so he moved his finger back and pushed it inside himself, his tight ring giving way easily and as he inserted it to his knuckle he felt his balls pulling back and knew his orgasm was imminent. As he pushed in further and brushed over his prostate he came hard, stroking his cock through it as his finger continued to brush inside him. 

When he relaxed and came back down to earth he was brought back to reality with a bump. Rather than being able to snuggle up to Ben in the afterglow he had to go get a cloth to clean up and get back into an empty bed. As amazing as the orgasm felt he was still very much alone and missing Ben. When he’d sorted himself out he looked at the replacement alarm clock on the side and saw it was just after midnight, he grabbed his phone and text Ben. 

Callum: I miss you so much xxx

Ben didn’t reply so he assumed he’d gone to sleep, the long drive up north probably tired him out so he settled back down to try and go to sleep. He lay there for ten minutes trying unsuccessfully to drop off when his phone beeped and he reached out to grab it fast, seeing it was a message from Ben he smiled and clicked on it straight away. 

Ben: miss you too babe xxx

\------ 

When Callum woke up in the morning he opened his eyes and expected to see Ben. He didn’t of course but he’d managed to roll his way into Ben’s side of the bed in his absence, the smell of the other man still lingered on the pillow and it was comforting in his sleep. But the bed was empty and Callum was left to deal with his morning wood by himself, gutted that he hadn’t taken advantage of his boyfriend the previous morning when he had the chance. 

At least he knew he was going to make it to work on time this morning with no Ben to distract him, another quick wank in the shower was the order of the day and he fired off a quick ‘good morning’ text before he jumped in. When he got out he checked his phone to see if Ben had replied and when he hadn’t, Callum pouted in the empty room and wondered why his boyfriend wasn’t awake yet as he pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

He was thankful that Phil was nowhere to be seen when he walked into the kitchen, he had the place to himself so he put on the kettle and chucked a couple of slices of bread in the toaster, sitting down at the table waiting for them them to click off and pop up respectively. While he was waiting his phone vibrated and he smiled knowing it was Ben replying to him. 

Ben: morning gorgeous, missed you last night

Callum: god I missed you so much 

Ben: yeah?

Callum: yeah I needed you so badly 

Ben: Tell me… tell me how much you needed me 

Callum: our bed was so empty, you shoulda been there. I needed your mouth, your cock… I had to take care of myself

Ben: fuck babe, don’t do this to me

Callum: now you know how I felt last night! 

Ben: I missed your body…

Ben sent a picture, it popped up on Callum’s phone and he had to quickly glance around to make sure he was alone in the room, not wanting anyone else to see it over his shoulder. Ben was laying in bed, the covers were drawn back and he had his hard cock in his hand, looking at the camera and biting his lip in the way that he knew drove his boyfriend crazy. He was such a bloody tease. As the kettle finished boiling and his toast popped up all Callum could think about was having Ben for breakfast instead. 

Ben: I want to see you, show me

Callum: I can’t, I’m in the kitchen 

Ben: and?

Callum: your dad could walk in

Ben: don’t care, show me

Callum stood up and went to the kitchen door, he poked his head out to check that he couldn’t hear anyone stirring upstairs and closed it, shutting out the rest of the house. When he saw the picture of Ben come through he couldn’t help the way his body reacted. Seeing his boyfriend in all his glory immediately made his body get excited, his cock started to harden straight away and his skin was on fire from the excitement of knowing that Ben was somewhere else, thinking of him and feeling turned on as well. 

He undid his jeans and pulled them and his pants down enough for him to be able to pull his cock out, it was hard from the situation he was in, the thrill that Ben’s dad was just upstairs and could in theory walk in at any point, the picture from Ben, the memories of the last time they had sex… he took himself in his hand and gave it a stroke, turning the camera on his phone on he snapped a photo and sent it to Ben before he went and sat back down at the table. Within ten seconds of sending the picture his phone rang. 

“Fuck babe you’re so hot”

“You can talk”

“So you thought of me last night when I wasn’t there? Did you touch yourself?”

“Yeah, I pretended it was your hand”

“My hand wrapped around you… stroking you… my mouth on you…”

Callum bit his lip and stroked himself, “mmmmm”

Ben continued to talk to him, low and deep, asking what he did, did he finger himself and did he come with his fingers up his arse... His boyfriend knew him so well and Callum quickened the pace on his dick, knowing from the way Ben was becoming breathless that on the other end of the phone he was doing the same thing. He knew that Ben loved it when he touched himself, loved to watch him so he told him exactly what he did, wanting him to get off as well to the image of him on their bed, fucking himself and pretending it was him. 

It was never going to take long and they both came picturing each other stroking themselves, the stars exploding in both their minds. When Callum opened his eyes afterwards he noticed the mess he’d made on the table. After they were able to talk again they said they loved each other and ended the call, both a little breathless, Callum grabbed some kitchen roll and cleaned himself up before tucking his dick back into his pants and fastening his jeans again. He got a cloth and some disinfectant and quickly cleaned up the table before chucking the dishcloth away and then he had to reboil the kettle and put the toast back down in the toaster.

It was only when he settled back down and allowed his eyes to drift to the clock on the kitchen wall that he caught sight of the time and realised that he was going to be late for work again. Fucking Ben, even when he wasn’t there he was still a bloody distraction! 

When the toast popped up he layered some butter on it and made himself a coffee to go, shoving a slice of toast in his mouth he went to open the kitchen door to find Phil stood on the other side in the hallway. He looked at Callum curiously, wondering why the door was shut but the younger man just smiled, said good morning and apologised that he had to get going. He left Phil to go sit in the kitchen in the spot he’d just cleaned up and tried not to cringe as Phil rested his arm in the still slightly damp patch. 

Callum was only half an hour late for work that day which was a definite improvement on the three hours from the other day. Hopefully tomorrow he would make it in on time and he made a mental note to not answer the phone if Ben happened to call again before work, he didn’t rule out giving him a call when he got home that night though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no smut in this chapter. I repeat, there is no smut. I apologise, these boys do what they want and I have zero control over them. This is the result of never planning anything 😂.

Callum had another exhausting day at work, he couldn’t face going back to the house and making small talk with Phil over dinner so he decided to stop off at the cafe to get something to eat there instead. When he walked in the place was pretty empty, since lock down ended people hadn’t flocked back to the places they used to frequent before, choosing instead to pop home for a cup of tea rather than sit in public. He felt bad to say he felt grateful it was quiet but he was, he was able to place his order and pick a table in the corner to wait for it, sitting undisturbed while he waited for his grub. 

He got his phone out of his pocket to browse the net while he waited, checking to see if he’d had anything from Ben lately but he hadn’t, not since he text that morning telling him to have a good day. He had called to talk to him the previous night, part of him wanted the conversation to steer towards something a bit more sexual following the phone sex that morning, but Ben was talking animatedly about the cars they were buying and Callum hadn’t wanted to interrupt his enthusiasm. It was nice to hear his boyfriend so excited about something and would have been selfish to change the subject because he was feeling horny. 

Instead he let Ben tell him all about his day, about the hotel he was staying in and the other people he’d met at the auction. There was a small stab of jealousy when he mentioned a man’s name more than once, that this Dave guy was getting to spend time with his boyfriend when he wasn’t able to but he told himself he was being ridiculous. He was disappointed that he said they were staying one more night though, Jay had got wind of another auction and they decided to stay and attend that rather than come back and have to go to another one in a week or two. 

The whole time Callum had known the younger man he had never seemed that into his job, he didn’t get excited about it and this was the first time he’d seen that from him, wanting to get cars lined up and ready for the business. He guessed it was because during lock down Ben hadn’t been able to work and it gave him the opportunity to miss what he had. There had been a few jobs here and there at the garage, essential maintenance on some emergency worker cars but mainly it was shut down. As soon as he was able to able to get back to work he’d almost skipped out of the house and he’d been just as enthusiastic ever since. 

When Ben finished filling Callum in on everything that was happening up north he’d asked how Callum’s day had been going, how was work and how was everything at home. Callum found he couldn’t talk about his work with quite the same level of enthusiasm that Ben had, saying it was OK and going alright. His boyfriend tried to get him to talk more and to elaborate but it wasn’t anything Callum could put a finger on. He guessed police work just wasn’t as cut and dry as he imagined it would be and he didn’t feel as though he was helping anyone right now. Maybe that would change when he was getting to work with the public more but for now it was endless paperwork and red tape.

The conversation had honestly left him feeling on a bit of a downer, he was happy Ben was having a good time but he was disappointed he would be away another night, especially when he would have to go sleep alone again. He supposed he should’ve been glad he wasn’t feeling horny and having to service himself again, but he still missed having his boyfriend to snuggle up to and the bed felt vast and cold without his own little love bug in it. He made a mental note to never tell Ben he referred to him as a love bug too. 

His dinner was brought over to him and he started to eat it, enjoying the quiet of being pretty much the only customer. The food at the cafe wasn’t anything special but they did do a good fry up and as Callum was tucking in and enjoying it the door opened and in walked a little pocket rocket of energy.

“Calllllllllllllum” Lexi went running over to him, so much for a quiet dinner he thought to himself.   
Lola wasn’t far behind and she came to stand next to her daughter, nodding a greeting at the seated man. 

“Hey Lex, how’s school been?” The little girl started talking nine to the dozen, telling him all about the new girl in her class and apparently every single second of the day she’d just had, Lola stood behind laughing and shaking her head, knowing it was a rookie mistake for him to ask her, eventually stepping in to shush her daughter, telling her to go get herself a milkshake. While she was at the counter Lola sat down and started chatting, Callum letting her talk while he finished off his dinner. 

She was talking about Jay, about how it was going and that she was missing him while he was up north with Ben, Callum asked why she wasn’t back at the house while he was gone and she pointed out it didn’t seem worth the effort to move all their shit for a couple of days when she could stay with her Pops, Lexi was enjoying spending time with her grandad anyway so why bother. She had unofficially moved out of the Mitchell house when lock down ended, gradually taking all of their bits over to the other residence. Ben had been sad about seeing less of Lexi but had to admit that it was easier to shag with less people in the house, especially a kid who doesn’t always want to knock. 

“So they’ll be back tomorrow then?” Callum asked about the boys, he hadn’t heard from Ben much today and wasn’t sure of his plans. 

“I hope so, unless the auction overruns and then there’s a chance they might stay an extra night if they’re tired. Jay said this Dave guy has been helpful, showing them round and telling them the best bars to go to so I think they’re making it into a mini lads trip as well honestly”

Dave… there’s that name again and Callum couldn’t help the little pang of jealousy pricking his heart. He didn’t want this guy hanging out with Ben and he didn’t want him taking him out drinking, maybe he’s the reason he’s barely heard from his boyfriend today, maybe that’s why Ben wasn’t interested in doing anything on the phone last night. His mind was starting to wander and his jealousy getting worse, he didn’t even realise that Lola was talking to him and Lexi had sat down and joined them. 

“Sorry, what did you say Lo?”

“I said do you want to go out for a drink tonight? I can drop this one off with Pops and we can go to the Albert”

Callum thought the offer through, he was tempted but he’d had a long day and needed a shower and bed, but then the bed was empty and the idea of delaying getting into it was more appealing than actually trying to sleep without Ben there so he agreed. Once he finished eating they got up and walked back to Billy’s house, staying briefly and chatting to him before they headed off for a drink. 

They got there and it was quiet, it was still relatively early and much like the cafe, people hadn’t returned quite as quickly as Kathy would have hoped. It was good though, still enough people for a nice atmosphere but not enough to make it claustrophobic. Callum spotted a table and told Lola to go and sit in it while he ordered their drinks and when he got them he took the over to where she was sat. She was looking at her phone and smiling and when she saw Callum come back and sit down she turned it around for him to take a look at. 

It was a photo from Jay, he was with Ben and another man, another very attractive man and he was stood next to Ben with his arm around, touching him. In the background was a big rainbow and sequins and Callum’s heart sank. The jealousy he was feeling about this bloke just increased ten fold, it looked as though he’d taken Ben to a gay bar, what if he was trying it on, Ben was smiling, a big smile, Callum felt sick and wanted to drive up there and punch this arsehole in his attractive face. He thought back to the last time he saw his boyfriend before he went up north, how he’d pushed him away and how he probably went up there already horny… god what had he done. He picked up his drink and downed it as Lola looked at him confused. 

“Hey what’s up?”

“That” Callum pointed incredulously at her phone

“What?” 

He was about to blurt out that Ben was up there all over another guy but he realised how ridiculous it sounded. Ben wouldn’t cheat on him, he knew he wouldn’t, but he left him feeling horny and unsatisfied when he left for work, he’d brought this on himself and he didn’t want to admit how insecure he was feeling. What with how little time they’d been able to spend together lately and how knackered he’d been from working long hours, he’d been neglecting his boyfriend. He wouldn’t blame Ben for seeking out bit of attention, even if it was just flirting. 

“I just miss him is all” he settled on instead and stood up to go get them another drink, even though Lola hadn’t even touched hers yet. A couple of drinks later Callum was feeling drunk, he wasn’t a big drinker and it generally went straight to his head. He usually stopped after one because he knew he couldn’t hold his booze but he was missing his boyfriend and feeling jealous so he stupidly decided that three or four drinks was a good idea. 

Lola could tell there was something off, when he got up to go to the bar to buy another round, she could see the way he was swaying as he went and she knew he wasn’t really good with alcohol. He was stood at the bar placing his order when an attractive guy sidled up to him and asked if he could get them for him. Callum in his alcohol haze looked towards him and smiled, saying thanks. The guy took a step closer and put his hand on Callum’s arse, getting in close and whispering in his ear, “you’re cute, come meet me in the toilets.” 

Callum tried to focus on his face and saw he was very good looking, he was as tall as he was and yeah he could fancy him. The hand on his bum was making something stir and he wondered if he should go with him, Ben was clearly fucking this Dave guy so why couldn’t he have a bit of fun. The drinks he’d had were completely clouding his judgement and making him emotional. Just thinking of his boyfriend with someone else was breaking his heart and instead of wanting to go and do something with this guy, suddenly he just wanted to go home, crawl into bed and cry.

He declined the very generous offer and instead paid for the drinks himself as he carried them back to Lola. She was looking at him angrily, having watched the entire exchange and saw the guys hands all over him, she had a face like thunder. 

“What was that” she demanded. 

“What?” Callum’s brain wasn’t quite working on full capacity and he didn’t have a clue what she was talking about. 

“That guy was trying it on”

“What about Dave!” Callum blurted it out and felt instantly embarrassed, especially when Lola’s face softened and she put her hand on his knee to try and reassure him, “he’s besotted with you Callum, he wouldn’t so much as look at anyone else, don’t be an idiot”

She only said what he knew deep down anyway but he still couldn’t shake the jealous feeling. He never thought he was that type of person but apparently he was. Even with Lola’s reassurance he still couldn’t stand the idea of Ben being up north with this guy. Ben might not intend to do anything but he doesn’t always make the best decisions when he’s had a drink and is feeling horny. OK Callum realised he was talking about himself as well but that’s not the point. Callum was here with Lola and Ben was with an attractive man who has taken them drinking to a gay bar. Who the fuck knows what’s going to happen. 

Lola could tell she hadn’t been able to snap him out of it, “he adores you, he’s completely in love with you. Callum he wouldn’t do anything. The drinks have fucked up your head and you need to pull it out of your arse.” 

‘Harsh’ Callum thought to himself but probably true. And what are the chances that anything was going to happen with Jay there anyway, nothing would happen with a witness and Jay to intervene. As if on cue Lola got a text which she read out enthusiastically… to start with. 

“Back at the hotel, was fun but I’m tired…” then as she got to the end of the text she started to mumble, “Ben and Dave went to a club.”

“A club!?”

“Don’t go off at the deep end, he’s just out having a good time, he ain’t cheating on ya”

“You don’t know that”

“Callum! You’re being ridiculous. Stop it.”

“I’m going to go home”

“Cmon, stay, we’ll talk, I’ll call Ben.”

Lola got her phone out and before he could stop her she scrolled to Ben’s name and pressed on the dial button. It rang for a few moments and Callum was convinced he wasn’t going to answer, he was too busy with Dave’s tongue down his throat to bother with his phone. But then Lola started talking to someone and passed the phone over to Callum, he pouted at her and didn’t want to take it but with the determined look on her face she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He held his hand out and took the phone, taking a deep breath before saying anything. 

“Hello”

“You’re adorable”

“Huh?”

“You’re jealous, it’s cute”

“Cute?”

“Yeah, cute. How you can be both hot and cute I don’t know but you are”

“I miss you”

“I miss you too Babe, but it’s one more night, two tops I swear. I’ll be home soon”

“You miss me?”

“Of course I do, the bed is too big without you in it”

“You sure Dave doesn’t want to help fill it” Callum let slip out, cringing at himself and wanting to hide his face in his hands, especially with the way Lola was looking at him and rolling her eyes. 

“Babe, I love YOU. Even if Dave wasn’t happily married to a beautiful woman with a kid on the way I wouldn’t be interested in him. I have a gorgeous, sexy man at home, why would I want anyone else. I spent my whole life looking for you, I ain’t letting ya go, not never.”

Callum smiled, his cheeks went pink and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He felt like a massive idiot and he was embarrassed by the way he’d been acting. 

“Wait, he’s straight?”

“That’s what you’re focusing on?”

“I’m a twat ain’t I”

“You are. But you’re my twat”

“I just missed you more than I thought I could”

“Me too. I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get home, but for now just chill and remember you’re mine and I’m yours, OK?”

“OK. I love you”

“I love you too”

When he hung up and handed the phone back to Lola she asked him if he was feeling better. He nodded he was but now he was just feeling embarrassed, making a fuss and a big scene was completely unnecessary but the little green eyed monster that was buried within turned into a massive, big, raging giant when he’d had a drink. He remembered why he didn’t drink now, things always felt so overblown and out of control when he did and he pretty much always regretted it come the morning. 

He decided it was a good idea to go home and sleep it off, he wasn’t going to drink anymore and he wasn’t in the mood for a good time. He just wanted to climb into bed and pretend he hadn’t made an idiot out of himself. Lola understood and offered to walk him home, he laughed and insisted on walking her home instead.

As they walked along the street Lola linked her arm with his, “U’know he really does love you, I’ve never seen him so happy. He’s had so much crap in his life, spent so much time feeling unwanted and unloved, this is the first time he’s truly believed someone could care about him. Don’t blow it over something so silly ok?” He nodded and apologised for being a twat, she smiled at him and patted his arm in return. 

When they reached Billy’s house Callum promised to pull himself together, and he meant it. He wasn’t going to fuck it up, not over jealousy when he knew there was nothing to be jealous about. She stood on her tip toes and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek, bidding him good night as she let herself into the house. 

He turned and went back home, letting himself into the house and noticing there were no lights on. He checked the time and saw it was 11 o’clock so figured Phil must have gone to bed already, he was glad as he didn’t feel like making conversation just now. His head was still swimming a little bit from the alcohol he’d had and didn’t fancy running into the other man. Things were ok between them, they got on OK, but it was still his boyfriend’s dad and a little bit awkward when Ben wasn’t there. He’d much rather have the safety net of Ben around than hang out with him on his own. 

He decided that grabbing a glass of water and heading to bed was a good idea, he took a couple of paracetamol in anticipation of having a bit of a head in the morning and went upstairs, creeping along the landing so he didn’t accidentally wake up Phil. He relaxed when he made it to his room, closing the door behind him and switching on the light. The bed looked cold and uninviting, another night sleeping alone. He sighed and undressed, letting his clothes stay where they dropped, he switched the light back off and went to get into bed. It felt just as cold as he imagined it was going to and just as he was about attempt to fall asleep he heard his phone vibrate from where he left it sitting on the bedside cabinet. He reached out for it and opened the message, the bright light from the screen managing to light up the entire room. 

Ben: good night, I love you x 

He smiled to himself and managed to fall asleep a little easier than he thought he was going to and when he woke up in the morning he felt a little less lonely than he had for the last couple of days. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... 😂

Callum’s head was a little sore in the morning so he was relieved it was a day off for him, he managed to sleep in later than he usually would, the alcohol helping him to forget that there wasn’t anyone else in the bed with him. He was glad he took the tablets the previous night as he’s sure he would have a really bad head today if he hadn’t. 

When he managed to get himself up and showered it was 10 o’clock, he checked his phone and saw a message waiting for him

Ben: good morning gorgeous x 

It made him feel warm and fuzzy knowing that Ben was thinking of him, but then memories from last night came flooding back to him and cringed, making a fool out of himself and acting like a jealous prick. He contemplated not replying and pretending he hadn’t seen the message, hoping that if he didn’t reply straight away then Ben would forget about the previous night but he knew that was unlikely so he bit the bullet and called him, his boyfriend answered straight away. 

“Hey Babe”

“Hi”

“How’s your head today?”

“A bit sore, but not too bad”

“You take paracetamol?” It was Ben that told him that trick, the last time Callum had a few too many his boyfriend had shoved a glass of water and some pills at him, it made him happy that Ben was thinking of him now and wanting to make sure he was ok, even after how much of a pillock he acted. 

“I did”

“Good, you feeling better this morning?”

“Better?”

“About u’know, the green eyed monster making an appearance”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me”

“Nah don’t worry about it, as I said I thought it was cute”

“Ben… it wasn’t cute it was stupid”

“It was that too” Ben laughed, “but it was cute, my jealous little boyfriend” he started to tease. 

Callum sighed, he deserved this, deserved the ribbing he was getting for being such a twat. 

“But seriously, you’re ok?” Ben enquiries

“Yeah, it was just the alcohol making me insecure and stupid. I had no reason to be jealous, I know that, I just missed you, I am missing you”

“Me too Babe, I’m hoping to be back tonight, it might be late by the time I get in but I’ll try not to wake you”

“If you don’t wake me I’ll be pissed”

Ben just laughed and said he’d talk to him later and he’d keep him updated about his plans. He warned there was still a chance he wouldn’t make it back tonight but it would be tomorrow evening at the absolute latest. Callum was happy with that, the end was in sight and he was expecting to see his boyfriend very soon. The air was cleared between them and Ben didn’t seem to be too upset with him about the way he went off last night. All in all things could have turned out a lot worse. 

After he finished speaking to Ben he decided to go hang out downstairs, he hadn’t heard any movement in the house so assumed that he had the place to himself again. Phil was off doing whatever it was he did in the day, he’d barely seen him the last couple of days so he figured maybe the other man was avoiding him as much as he was trying to avoid Phil. 

He decided to pop to the cafe to get a coffee and bacon sandwich to takeaway, the best thing for a hangover is always bacon and he couldn’t be bothered to make it and clean up after himself so he headed out the back door and made his way down to Bridge Street, nodding at people he knew along the way. As he was about to push the door and go in he heard someone call his name, he knew immediately it was Lola and was still a bit embarrassed about last night’s antics. He contemplated running away but decided to stay and face it like a man. 

The conversation with her went pretty much the same way as the one with Ben, asking after his head and if he was feeling better this morning about his jealousy. She also mentioned that Ben had called her this morning, wanting to make sure he was OK and wasn’t driving himself mad, but she reassured him that his boyfriend was ok, he’d just had too much to drink the previous night. She told Callum again that he was an idiot and she had to get off, so turned and walked back in the direction she came from and left him in peace. 

When he finally made it into the cafe and got his breakfast he headed back to the house, letting himself back in through the kitchen and then then flaking out on the sofa to eat his food. He decided on crap daytime tele and a mid morning snooze and soon after finishing his sandwich and drinking his coffee he dropped off with a blanket he’d brought down from upstairs thrown over him. 

He didn’t know how long he slept for but he started to dream about Ben. They were in bed and his boyfriend was stroking his face and started to kiss him. He could feel himself waking up and desperately tried to hold onto his sleep and dream, not wanting to open his eyes to an empty house again. But there was something in the room cutting through his unconsciousness and he had no option but to wake up. 

He blinked awake and thought he was still dreaming, Ben was sat on the sofa next to him and smiling softly. His hand was on his cheek and Callum couldn’t help but shoot up so he was sitting and grabbed at his boyfriend’s face, dragging him down and kissing him hard. Ben opened his mouth straight away, letting the other man invade his mouth and they both moaned from the familiar touch, happy to be kissing again after how much they’d missed one another. 

Callum’s hands travelled down Ben’s back until they reached the top of his jeans, he rubbed along the edge of his belt and tried to sneak his hand down between the material and skin, his fingertips brushing the top of his arse crack but he wasn’t able to get any further in. 

He pulled his mouth away from Ben’s and started to kiss along his jaw and then down his neck, his boyfriend moved his head to give him better access while he cupped the back of his head and encouraged him in his mission. Callum’s hands moved from the back of his jeans and brought them round to the front, starting to undo the belt buckle and drag down the zip while still sucking and nibbling at the warm skin under his lips. 

“Fuck Babe” Ben managed to breathe out, surprised by how Callum went from sleeping to horny in less than a second but enjoying it nevertheless. Callum just moaned something against his neck in response as his hands got inside Ben’s pants, grabbing a hold of the now hard cock and loving the way Ben’s hand on his head tightened and the feeling of the moans which were vibrating from Ben’s throat through to his lips. 

Callum stroked the dick in his grasp a few times, enjoying the way Ben was reacting but he wanted more. He pulled the blanket off and threw it to one side and drew his legs up from where they were on the sofa managing to get them under him so he was kneeling, never letting his hand or lips lose contact with his boyfriend. 

Ben shifted from where he was sitting on the edge of the sofa, trying to get in a position where he wasn’t risking falling off the side and at that point Callum pulled his mouth away from where it was buried in the other man’s neck and let go of his prize. He let Ben reposition himself, helping to push him back so he was sitting on the sofa properly, his back against the sofa back and his lap looking tempting with his jeans undone and his beautiful hard cock standing to attention out of the gap. 

Callum dived down and took it in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and sucked hard, his clothed arse in the air wriggling around and an obscene sucking noises coming from his mouth, groaning and moaning around the delicious dick in it. The head hit the back of this throat and he tried to relax it, wanting to taste every single inch he could, sinking down even lower with Ben’s pubic hair brushing on his nose. Once he had Ben entirely in his mouth he held himself there and hummed, feeling more turned on with the way Ben involuntarily started to thrust his hips up, trying his best to not do it too hard or unexpectedly so as to not choke his boyfriend. 

The older man pulled his mouth up to let Ben slide out of his mouth, nearly all the way with just the head still in his lips before he sunk back down again and then repeated the action. Sucking hard each time and then reaching out to wrap a hand around the base as he quickened his pace. Ben’s hand went to the back of his head again and was beginning to thrust harder up into the warm mouth, Callum could tell he was getting closer so he tightened his grip on the base and heard the strangled noise coming from his boyfriend above him as he cut off his orgasm. 

He brought his mouth up and off and continued to hold his hand there, gripping until he knew it was safe to let go. His boyfriend had his eyes closed and his head was leaning back on the back of the sofa, he was breathing harshly and still trying to thrust his hips gently. Callum let go and stood up as Ben opened his eyes to look at him, his cock still hard and now angry looking, annoyed to have been denied its release.

Callum started to undo his belt and jeans, pulling them down his legs and off his feet before dumping them to the side. His boyfriend licked his lips at the view, the hard cock was outlined in his underwear and soon he did away with those too before pulling his top off and chucking it over to land with his jeans. He was stood completely naked in front of his lover and he took himself in his hand, stroking it and smugly noting the way Ben started to bite on his lip as his eyes were glued to his crotch. 

He took a step towards the sofa, his boyfriend’s eyes going wide as Callum mounted his lap, settling a knee on either side of him as he lowered his bum down so it was sitting on Ben’s thighs. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, softly putting their lips together and letting his tongue run along the edge of Ben’s. The other man opened his lips and granted access, Callum’s tongue licking into his mouth and exploring within. 

Their cocks were lined up and the older man started to grind down so there was some friction and he was rewarded by an animalistic groan coming from his boyfriend. He made his little mini thrusts quicker as he kissed and licked even deeper into Ben’s mouth. The other man’s hands went to Callum’s arse and grabbed hold of the cheeks, clawing at them hard and trying to push his body so their cocks were driven harder together. 

Callum had to break the kiss to groan when his cock rubbed against not only Ben’s hard cock but also the rough material of the other man’s jeans. His hands were on the back of the sofa grabbing on tight and he started to grind down harder, turning himself on more and more with every movement. 

“Fuck me” he breathed out next to Ben’s ear 

“God Babe…”

“You gotta fuck me”

“I can’t, not here, we don’t have anything”

“I don’t care”, Callum pushed his cock harder into Ben’s to make the point

“Jesus fuck… you will later”

Callum licked up Ben’s neck, trying to convince his lover to change his mind, pushing down with his hips and smiling to himself when he heard Ben groaning and felt his hips trying to push up in response. Ben used his hands to lift Callum off his lap, giving them a bit of clearance between their bodies, Callum pulled his face away from where it was still licking the other man’s neck and looked at his boyfriend with lust filled eyes. 

Ben brought his hand to Callum’s face and rested his fingers at his mouth, he pushed gently and his boyfriend opened his lips to let them enter, swirling his tongue around them and covering them in spit as he closed his eyes seductively while sucking and licking them. When Ben thought they were wet enough he pulled them out and directed them beneath Callum’s body, hovering one at his entrance. 

Callum bit his lip as Ben slowly pushed a wet finger in, feeling the burn and stretch from the lack of lube. The digit was pushed in further until it could go no more and then it was withdrawn and joined by a second. The older man groaned and pushed down on them, moaning as Ben started to scissor them, stretching him out and twisting them around inside his body. 

He started to move on them, bringing himself up and going back down, fucking himself on his boyfriend’s fingers, chewing on his lip with his eyes closed. He leaned forwards and buried his face in the crook of Ben’s neck, sucking and biting on it as the fingers continued to twist inside him. Then Ben bent them at just the right spot that had Callum’s entire body reacting, he let out an almighty moan and searched out Ben’s mouth, kissing him with vigour and passion. 

Ben stroked the prostate at his fingertips as Callum continued to ride him, the other man’s cock leaking all over his t-shirt as the older man moved about, his cock waving in the air and rubbing against the material. A third finger managed to squeeze its way in and Callum’s body stilled at the burn, he was breathing heavily and mumbling Ben’s name over, becoming more incoherent the longer it went on. 

The younger man jammed his fingers into the bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend’s body causing him to cry out, he pushed his body down and tried to get Ben deeper then circled his hips before he started to move again, Ben’s fingers moving in and out of his body. The assault continued inside Callum and he could feel the pleasure building, his entire body started to tingle and his balls drawing up. Before he knew it his vision blurred and he was coming all over his boyfriend, the fingers inside stroking him through his orgasm as he cried out and gasped in deep breaths. 

He pretty much collapsed on top of his lover, his head falling next to Ben’s and his arms hanging loosely by his sides. The pleasure was still cursing though his body and he was juddering over and over. His breathing was ragged and when Ben withdrew his fingers his body felt empty and went limp. 

Ben stroked his boyfriend’s damp hair where it rested against his neck, knowing he needed time to come back round and just letting him know he was there. His own hard cock was trapped between them, watching Callum fall apart before him was nearly enough to send him over the edge but his own pleasure wasn’t important. Callum needed this, he needed Ben to make he feel like he was his and he was more than happy to oblige. 

Eventually Callum started to come back to himself, he was able to raise his arms up and push against the back of the sofa to make himself sit up straighter. When he opened his eyes he was met by the beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend looking back at him. 

“Hi” Callum said shyly

“Hi yourself” Ben reached out and brushed some hair back off of Callum’s face, it was sweaty and stuck to his forehead and he smoothed it back to join the rest of his hair. He leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips and then sat back down. When he did that his still hard cock momentarily pressed into his boyfriend’s naked stomach and the older man looked down to see the ignored organ. 

He used his almost limp arm to bring his hand down and wrapped it around the hard rod. Ben jumped at the touch but moaned as Callum started to stroke it, using his own come to lubricate the movements. Callum’s hand got faster, taking in the entire length of the shaft and Ben tried the best he could to thrust up but the weight on his lap was preventing him from being able to do much. 

The hand gripped tighter and moved faster and it wasn’t going to take long, soon Ben was coming hard in the other man’s hand, his cock pumping out it’s seed all over the pair of them. Callum continued to stroke the cock until Ben could take no more, having to put his hand on top to pull Callum away from his over sensitive organ, letting it spring free as the other man’s hand let go. 

Callum leaned down so their foreheads were touching, their ragged breathing matching and eventually starting to even out again. The taller man kissed Ben and then was able to swing his leg over so he was no longer sitting on Ben’s lap, his arse stinging slightly from the lack of lube and ok he admits it, it would have been a very bad idea for Ben to fuck him then and there. 

He settled down on the sofa next to his boyfriend, feeling content and loved when Ben lifted his arm so Callum could lean into him and rest against his side as Ben’s hand went to his shoulder and gently started to rub it. Callum was close to falling asleep when he heard the kitchen door slam shut, his brain wasn’t with it enough to make a connection as to what it meant but he felt Ben move quickly beside him and the blanket he’d been using earlier was thrown over him and pulled up to his neck. 

He was able to prise open an eye and noticed a figure standing in the doorway briefly before they disappeared, the words they exchanged were echoing and unintelligible. Ben stroked his head and let him rest a bit longer, comfortingly taking care of him while his body continued to come down. He snoozed off before he knew it, his body giving in to sleep. 

When he woke up later Ben was no longer there with him, he was fully laid out on the sofa and the blanket was covering his body. He started to think he’d dreamt the whole thing but the pleasant sting in his arse and his naked skin against the sofa told him that couldn’t be so. He sat up and started to look for his clothes, noticing that they’d been picked up and folded into a pile on the arm of the sofa next to where he sat. 

A minute later Ben walked in the door carrying a tray with cups and food on. He smiled brightly when he noticed Callum was awake and went to sit down next to him, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of them. He leaned in to stroke his face and give his boyfriend a kiss before he did anything else. 

“You’re here”

“Of course I am Babe, who else would you have been shagging on this sofa” Ben laughed

“I thought it was a dream, I was dreaming that you came home”

“And I did!”

“You weren’t meant to be home til tonight”

“I missed ya didn’t I, and I gather you missed me too”

Callum blushed, still embarrassed with his overreacting and jealousy but Ben didn’t seem to care. He just picked up a cup of coffee and handed it over to him, he smiled in return and took a sip. 

“Babe, when you’ve finished that we should get upstairs, dad came home earlier and wasn’t too impressed with our reunion in the living room. I told him to sod off but next time we do something I would much rather it was in the privacy of our own room” 

Callum’s eyes went wide and he blushed an even brighter shade of pink than before, embarrassed as hell that Phil might have seen him in his post-sex state. But then his mind caught up with what else Ben had said, about ‘next time’ and the embarrassment vanished, replaced with passion and desperation to get upstairs as quickly as he possibly could. He downed the hot coffee and placed the empty cup back down on the tray, grabbed at the blanket to wrap it properly around himself as he stood up and shuffled off towards the stairs to head up the staircase, looking behind him to check that his boyfriend was following him. 

As soon as they both got upstairs the door was slammed shut behind them and they tumbled on the bed together, happy that the lube was within easy reach this time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Callum opened his eyes as the bright sunlight was streaming in through the window, the blind was never pulled the previous night, the pair of them were far too eager to get into bed than worry about shutting out the inevitable morning sun. 

He was pleased to see Ben sleeping soundly next to him, a sight he’d missed these past few days. His boyfriend looked so peaceful in his slumber, like a sleeping angel and Callum felt his heart swell just watching him sleep. The duvet was halfway down his body, it barely covered his modesty and his chest and upper body were fully exposed. Callum took in the view and laid on his side, watching and appreciating the man he got to call his own as the other man breathed softly and made the occasional twitch of his eyelashes. 

When he thought back to years gone by he would never believe that he could have this one day. To have someone he loved so very much, so unconditionally and with his entire being. And to feel that love in return, knowing that Ben would do absolutely anything for him, it was the stuff of fairytales. 

Yeah they had a few false starts, a scared Callum hiding his true self, making the decision to try and pretend he was straight and very nearly marrying a woman. But Ben had been there to help him. To let him come to his own realisation that what he was doing was wrong, that pretending to be someone else was only going to end in tears. He never pushed him, never forced his hand or tried to out him, he let him take his time and come out when he felt good and ready and Callum would always love him for that. 

It might have taken a while for them to get together, for them both to realise that the dislike or indifference they felt towards each other was passion and love, but they got there in the end. With Ben, Callum was truly being the man he was born to be. 

Ben had awoken the passionate person within. Callum had never particularly been a sexual being before, losing his virginity late and only ever having slept with one person. He didn’t have the urge to start anything, to want to rip her clothes off and take the lead, he was passive and going through the motions as to what he felt like he ought to be like. He was lucky he was able to hide as long as he could with someone who was quite happy to be the more dominant one in the bedroom department. He let her take charge and responded in the way he knew he should. 

It was only that night in the park with Ben that something was stirred deep within, buried for so long Callum was worried it would never see the light of day. When they kissed for the first time it was like electricity cursing through his veins, every cell of his body was on high alert, turned on and desperate for something more. He thinks back to that night often, remembering what he felt the first time Ben laid his hands on his skin, the way his fingers brushed his pubic hair before taking his dick in his hand. 

Since that night and since they got together it was insane the absolute turnaround in his attitude to sex. It was just something to do before, something he was expected to do and participate in. But now… he would stay in bed all day and all night with his boyfriend if he could, an endless cycle of pleasure and euphoria. Ben did that to him, brought it out in him. Literally just laying there watching him sleep now was enough to turn him on and he could feel a stirring under the covers. 

But Ben looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping next to him, he didn’t want to wake him up. He had missed being able to do this, to just watch him looking soft and vulnerable, the days they had spent apart were far too many and it made him appreciate just how much he loved the other man and how much he’d miss him if he wasn’t there. 

He wanted to be able to watch him like this forever, to be able to take in every inch of his skin, all the little freckles and moles dotted over his body, the birthmarks that nobody else got to see. He’d licked every single one of them, kissed them all. As Ben laid under him, he took complete charge, worshipping his perfect body with his mouth and tongue as Ben turned into a quivering wreck.

Callum loved to do that, to do exactly what he wanted to his boyfriend. Ben wasn’t passive like he used to be, he loved letting his boyfriend worship him, to ride him, to wring every iota of pleasure out of his body that he possibly could. But Ben also loved to take charge, they learnt how much Callum was willing to give up control, how turned on he got when he was feeling helpless. It was a new development but it was something he’d never considered doing before ropes were mentioned. 

The previous night was spent making love. There was the initial desperation downstairs in the afternoon, Callum crying out for his boyfriend’s touch and to get off, to stake his claim after his hideous jealousy. But once they got upstairs and tumbled into bed with each other it turned soft and delicate. The need to fuck giving way to the soft stroking of each other’s bodies, kissing those freckles that Callum loved so much.

They lost count of how many times they came, when they thought they were done one of them would do something to set the other one off again. Ben was panting and breathing hard with his chest raising and falling, glistening with sweat and his eyes closed, trying to come back down to earth. Callum glanced over at him and saw the way his nipples were hard, crying out for him to lick them and he couldn’t help but lean over and take them in his mouth. Then when Ben saw Callum’s big hand splayed out on his stomach, he needed it wrapped around him again. 

What they had between them was pure passion. It felt like barely a minute passed that they weren’t touching one another, it didn’t even have to be sexual or leading onto something. Callum liked to stroke Ben’s hair and Ben would kiss Callum’s fully clothed shoulder. It was the little touches to reassure the other that they were there, both never realising how tactile they were before but now comfortable in their showing of casual intimacy. Even now, watching Ben sleep, Callum wanted to reach out and stroke his hand delicately down the sleeping man’s cheek, press a soft kiss to his hair and rest his hand up against the skin of his stomach. 

He wanted to reach out and touch but he wanted to just lay and watch too. Not being able to wake up to this view while Ben was away was awful, seeing an empty pillow when he opened his eyes made him feel lonely and was a lot worse than he could ever have imagined. He’d got used to sharing his bed with the other man, for him to invade his space and have arms and legs wrapped around his body. Without them he felt like he was in the wrong place, it wasn’t where he was meant to be, he was meant to be wherever Ben was. 

He’d spent most of his life feeling like he didn’t fit in, that he didn’t belong. He always felt like the outsider in his family, his mum took off and his dad seemingly hated him. His brother tried but he was older and left home relatively early on. The Carters looked out for him but he was never really their family, always the odd one out at their family dinners. The army was a chance to start afresh, to fit in somewhere but that didn’t work. The overly macho atmosphere wasn’t for him, the way the other guys would fawn and lust over women, the way they would talk about girls and what they wanted to do to them. He didn’t belong there either. 

He thought he would belong with Whitney, he really tried. She was everything he could want in a woman but of course he didn’t want a woman. Everything about them was hard work, always having to choose what he said and did carefully so he didn’t expose himself and show her that he wasn’t who he claimed to be. He didn’t fit with her, no matter how badly he wished and tried for it to be so. 

But now, here, this is where he was meant to be. It was destined in the stars or some bullshit that Callum didn’t used to believe in. He believed it now. With how many people there were in the world, all the places he could have ended up, the pubs he could have worked in… the universe brought him to Walford. It brought him to Ben. Somebody he didn’t even know he was looking for, not someone he wanted to be looking for, he wasn’t looking for a man, he was trying desperately to not be gay. But fate had a way of intervening, that day in the pub, when they shook hands for the first time, the world was smiling on the pair of them. 

As Callum laid there looking at his boyfriend he remembered all the moments of their relationship that brought them to here, where they were both destined to be. The misunderstandings, mistakes and stupid decisions that one or both of them made. A lot of couples would have buckled at some of the shit thrown at them, given in and accepted that it wasn’t meant to be. But not them, Callum was completely and utterly in love and there was no way he was going to let it go without a fight, even if some of the time it was the love of his life he was fighting with. 

No, they were meant to be, everything they went through has tied them together and made them what they are. Ben’s self destruction and attempts at pushing Callum away made the older man all the more determined to keep trying. And it seems Callum’s jealous tendencies didn’t put the younger man off, in fact he found it endearing. Not even Callum’s choice in career could come between them, Ben was totally supportive after an initial freak out and was instrumental in making sure Callum continued on in his attempts at joining the force. 

Callum wasn’t sure how long he laid there watching his boyfriend sleep, thinking about everything but the quiet peace was broken when the alarm clock started to sound. He wanted to reach out and smash it, to be able to stay cocooned in bed together for even longer, but Ben stirred at the shrill sound and reached out an arm towards the noise to switch it off. 

The younger man opened his eyes blearily and looked towards where the clock was kept, waving an arm in the general direction and managing to bang the top of it to shut the noise off before bringing his arm back down and resting his hand on his bare stomach. He turned his blue eyes towards where Callum was, smiling when he saw his boyfriend was already awake and looking at him. 

“Mornin”

“Morning to you too”

“How long’ve you been awake?”

“Dunno, a while”

“You been watching me sleep again?” Ben quirked an eyebrow teasingly

“Maybe” Callum flushed a cute shade of pink

“You’re adorable”, Ben turned on his side so he was facing his boyfriend. 

“Not creepy?”

“Maybe a little, but I don’t mind”

Ben smiled and Callum found himself smiling back, laying facing each other like this made them both feel coy and vulnerable. It was how they laid after the first time Ben had told Callum he loved him, looking so young and worried, almost wanting to take it back so he couldn’t get hurt. They made love that night and lay just watching each other for the longest time after, long after night turned into morning. This always reminded them of that time and how much love they each felt for the other man then and now. 

Callum reached a hand out and traced a line down the side of Ben’s face, the younger man closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle touch of his boyfriend. As much as Callum had missed him, Ben felt exactly the same, the bed at the hotel was far too big and empty and he hated waking up to a pillow with no sign or smell of his boyfriend. He always missed Callum when he wasn’t there and it felt so much worse being far from home and not surrounded by the things to remind him of their life together. 

They could easily go back to sleep like this, both comfortable and content knowing that the other man was present in the bed, but Ben opened his eyes and moved to get up and out of bed. Upon noticing the movement Callum stuck a leg out and wrapped it over Ben’s legs and then reached his arm out and put it over his waist, pulling the smaller man to him so their bodies were flush up against each other. 

“What can I do to convince you to stay here with me” he breathed seductively into Ben’s ear, feeling the way the other man’s entire body shuddered under his touch. 

“Literally anything, but I have to get going”

Callum pulled him in tighter, letting a hand run down so it was resting on his boyfriend’s arse and pressing their crotches together where they were both beginning to harden. 

“Ah Babe don’t do this to me, I really have to go”

“Do you though” Callum replied as he started to nibble and kiss at Ben’s tempting neck, knowing it was a weak spot of his. He felt Ben’s head move, letting him have better access and loving that he felt Ben’s body responding to him. Well for a second at least until Ben managed to untangle himself and slip out of bed before Callum knew what was happening. He was staring at Ben standing next to the bed, his cock standing to attention and in his full naked glory. He tried to reach out and pouted, hoping he could encourage the other man to get back into bed. 

“I’m sorry, I really want to stay but I have to get going”

“But whhhhhhhhy” the older man moaned, he’d had days of no morning sex and here they both were, horny and turned on… why wasn’t Ben playing ball here. 

“I promised Jay, on condition of me coming home early I have to go open up for the next month”

“What?”

“I had to make a deal to get home to you yesterday, I should have stayed an extra night but I needed to see you”

“You did that for me?”

“Well me an all, I was missing you like crazy”

“Yeah?”

“Well, not ‘I think he’s seeing someone else’ jealous crazy, but yeah, it was horrible not being with you”

Callum simultaneously blushed and smiled. Embarrassed again about the jealousy but knowing Ben missed him just as much as he did made him feel a bit better. Ben smiled at him and turned to grab his dressing gown from where it hung on the back of the door intending to go jump in the shower, Callum realised he didn’t have much time left to make his case to convince his boyfriend to stay in bed a bit longer so he pulled the cover back to show his naked body to his boyfriend, calling his name at the same time. 

Ben swung back round to face him to be greeted by possibly the most tempting sight he’d ever seen and the best argument for calling in sick he could think of. His boyfriend the tease was on the bed with his lovely long, thick legs spread out, crying out for him to dive in between them. Ben swallowed hard, his dick tenting out the dressing gown he’d managed to wrap around himself. All he wanted to do was to climb back in and stay there all day, warm in bed and warm in his boyfriend, but he knew he owed Jay after skipping out early. 

In truth Jay had been pissed off, Ben’s head hadn’t really been in the game the whole time they were up north and the other man had ended up making most of the plans and arranging the auctions to go to. Ben’s head was back in Walford, day dreaming about the last time he’d seen Callum and was pining away like some lovesick teenager. His brother told him it was embarrassing and to get over himself, loves young dream would be waiting for him when he got home. 

Ben didn’t want to show how much it was affecting him. He’d spent his whole life never feeling like he was loved, a lifetime of feeling like nobody really cared about him. When he found Callum though that all changed. He didn’t want to admit he’d fallen in love, he denied it to himself for so long, scared that if he said it out loud then the sky would fall or the ground would open up. The only other time he’d fallen in love it ended in tragedy and he was petrified to open his heart up to that much pain again. 

But he couldn’t help it, his soft boyfriend with his eyes closed, waffling on about something Ben couldn’t quite make out… the words slipped out before he could stop himself, his soul wanting to tell Callum that he couldn’t live without him. He panicked, worried he’d made a fool of himself, he hadn’t been the easiest person to live with and there was still the chance he’d fucked it all up for good. But when Callum signed back that he loved him too his heart was ready to burst. Knowing for the first time in his entire life that he was loved and felt completely safe. 

He’d been with Jay in body but not mind or spirit, they’d had words a couple of times on the trip. Ben ended up overpaying on one motor and then let another one go that they had on the top of their list of cars to buy. Jay had had to step in and do the bidding and was pissed off that Ben was screwing it up, all because he was missing his boyfriend. 

His brother didn’t know how much he missed him. Not being able to see and touch him brought back memories of being cooped up in the house during lockdown with his dad. Not having Callum there was hard, Phil had little patience for Ben’s lack of hearing, getting increasingly frustrated with having to constantly repeat himself over and over. Even Lola lost patience and Lexi was so busy sulking from not being able to see her friends that she had less energy for trying to communicate with her dad than she usually would. 

Callum was the only person he could understand properly and without him there it reminded him how broken he was, how useless and how much of a burden he was to those around him. He felt more lonely in a house full of people than he had in a long time and since they were able to be together again a day hadn’t passed that they didn’t see each other or slept in the same bed together. Until the trip. 

Ben just wanted to get home, he tried to pretend he was ok, making friends with a guy at an auction who was helping them and going out for drinks, but in reality he would rather sit in his hotel room and call home, listening to his boyfriend’s reassuring voice and pretending he was in the room with him. When he had the call from Lola and found out that Callum wasn’t doing much better than him he begged Jay to let him go home. The other man gave in, knowing Ben wasn’t being much use anyway and told him he better pull his shit together back home. 

So now here he was, home and knowing he owed it to Jay to go sort out their business, but Callum was in front of him, looking like a sex god. What was he meant to do… he knew really, he grabbed Callum’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom with him, shoving him into the shower first and sinking to his knees. A quick blow job under the spray was the only option, getting his boyfriend off as fast as he could as he fisted his own dick. 

It was hard to leave his boyfriend leaning against the tiled wall in the shower, coming down from his orgasm but Ben knew it was his only chance to get out on time so he left Callum feeling boneless under the warm water as he managed to get dressed and escape the house before the other man realised he was gone. 

He got to work when he was meant to after skipping out on coffee and breakfast, and when Callum called him half hour later he could hear him pouting down the phone, but at least he’d managed to keep his promise to Jay and gave his boyfriend pleasure too. Ben thought he’d had a pretty productive start to the day, even if his stomach was grumbling and his mouth was parched. He’d have to pop over to the cafe later to get something to eat, he knew Callum was heading off to work but he couldn’t risk running into the other man again or else he’d never make it back to the car lot.

He knew he’d have to wait for the coast to be clear before he ventured out again, if he got within Callum’s orbit again he didn’t think he had any chance of keeping his promise to Jay. A bit later he peeked out of the blind of the office to see if he could spot his boyfriend heading out, timing it perfectly to see Callum leave the house and stride through the square going to work. He let out a breath and waited until he was fully out of view before he grabbed his stuff and went off to treat himself to some breakfast, swearing that he’d make it up to his boyfriend later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ben of course did make it up to his boyfriend that night and afterwards they lay in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow. They settled back into life, the initial desperation to never leave the bed when they reunited faded and they were even able to leave the house together for nights out, managing to keep their hands off of each other for more than a few hours. Well nearly anyway, they did have to pop to the toilets at the Vic when they went out for a drink with Jay and Lola one night.

The hand that had been innocently on Ben’s thigh all night started to make its way upwards, getting dangerously close to his crotch. When he looked at his boyfriend he could see his eyes had gone dark and his was staring at him as if he could go down on him there and then. Callum and his telltale touching again. Ben considered ignoring it, taking the hand off his leg but just as he was about to reach down to cover the other man’s hand with his own, it reached his dick, brushing it and was then moving towards the zip. 

“Fuck” Ben gasped under his breath, his knee coming up to bang on the underside of the table, not actually expecting his boyfriend to be groping him in public. He reached under the table and removed the offending hand, turning and glaring at Callum when their friends turned to him to ask what was wrong. His boyfriend was looking at him without remorse, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth and his eyes impossibly darker than they were a moment ago. 

He wanted to tell him off, wished he could resist but he couldn’t. He glanced down and looked in Callum’s lap, saw the obvious outline of his hard cock straining against the zip and didn’t have it in him to be mad. Instead he told the others that he’d spilt his drink and needed to go clean up, knowing that Callum would follow him not long after. 

He was right, he was barely in the toilets for a minute before the other man opened the door and walked in, spotting Ben standing by one of the stalls and striding over to him, grabbing his face and smashing their lips together, groaning as Ben opened his mouth and their tongues connected. He walked him backwards through the door to a stall and pushed it shut behind them, shoving a thigh in between the smaller man’s legs. 

When they emerged later, flushed and disheveled it was obvious what had happened. Both of them had pink lips, a combination of kissing and being stretched around one another’s cocks. Callum’s hair was sticking up all over the place, Ben’s hands misplacing it all as he thrust into the other man’s mouth and Ben had a love bite clear as day on his neck where an overzealous Callum sucked on it. They walked back to the table as confidently as they could, attempting to act natural but it was obvious from a mile off. 

“Bruv… really?” Jay commented as they sat back down. Callum looked a little embarrassed, looking down and not quite able to meet his friend’s eyes as Ben defiantly fronted it out thinking it was a bit rich his boyfriend acting all coy when he started it. Lola simply laughed, finding it amusing how the pair of them were unable to keep their hands to themselves for more than one evening. 

“C’mon Jay leave ‘em alone, not their fault they’re horny” she elbowed him to make her point. She would much rather have this lovesick version of Ben than the Ben she used to know, all brooding and angry, out for revenge. The change in him since he fell in love was a joy to see and as far as she was concerned he could shag his boyfriend in the middle of the pub if it made him happy. 

“Seriously Lo, if these two can’t keep their hands to themselves maybe Callum should bring his handcuffs home with him, tie ‘em up and keep ‘em quiet” he joked, not realising quite how on the money he was. 

Ben chanced a glance at his boyfriend, looking out of the corner of his eye, Callum was still looking down, embarrassed by the conversation but he looked up at Ben from under lidded eyes, the look shot straight to Ben’s groin. Even as a joke it had an effect on the older man who’s breathing suddenly got louder and deeper. They hadn’t opened that particular drawer of their bedroom since before Ben went away, the cuffs, rope and blindfold were still there, just waiting to be used and judging by the look Callum was currently sporting, it seemed as though the time was now. 

Callum stood up quickly and grabbed Ben’s wrist, dragging him up and over to the door. Ben didn’t even have time to say goodbye before his boyfriend was opening the door with force and shoving him through it. He could just hear Lola’s laughter behind them as they stumbled out onto the street and Callum strode with purpose across the square, dragging Ben behind him. 

“Babe slow down” Ben tried to argue, attempting to pull his arm out of Callum’s grasp but the grip was too tight. “Babe!” Ben shouted as he stopped dead in the middle of the road, Callum stumbling at the halt behind him. He turned round to look what was wrong and saw Ben frowning at him. He loosened his hold on Ben’s wrist and let the other man pull it out of his hand as the smaller man rubbed at it with his other hand. 

“I’m sorry… did I hurt you?” 

“Nah it’s fine, but Babe… think… dad’s at home. Do you really want to get into that now, tonight, with someone in the next room?”

Callum’s face took on the look of that of a kicked puppy. Ben would have laughed if he hadn’t been feeling horny himself but after their near miss on the sofa when he came back from up north he didn’t really want to risk pissing Phil off again. He took a step closer to the taller man and reached a hand up to stroke his cheek before he leaned up to give him a chaste kiss. 

“Let’s plan it ok, wait til we have some time alone, really enjoy it yeah?”

Callum considered it for a moment then nodded sadly, “yeah you’re right”

“Shall we go back in and have another drink?” Ben nodded towards the pub

“They’re going to take the piss” the taller man pouted

“Probably, but they’re just jealous, take no notice.”

Callum agreed to return to the Vic, they opened the door and walked back to the table where their nearly full drinks were still sitting. The looks the others gave them as they sat back down were inquisitive but they didn’t say too much, taking in the sad look on Callum’s face and the warning look on Ben’s. Within ten minutes it was all forgotten and they got back to having a good night. 

\------ 

It felt like forever til they had the chance to actually have the house to themselves again. In the meantime they just enjoyed each other’s company, snuggling up on the sofa together to watch a movie, grabbing a takeaway and going out for a drink with their friends. Of course they still got frisky, but work started to get on top of them both again. Ben kept up his end of the deal and continued to open up the car lot each morning for the rest of the month and Callum was putting in long hours at work, getting home exhausted most nights. 

On their first chance of having an empty house, Ben didn’t tell his boyfriend, he was going to surprise him when he got in from work. He’d planned it all, getting all the bits out of the drawer and laying them on the bed, waiting for Callum to go upstairs and get changed when he got in. But as he waited for his lover to return and the time ticked by he started to worry. He was two hours later than he was due to finish and Ben started to panic, he grabbed the phone and tried to call his boyfriend but got no answer. 

Half hour later Callum walked in through the door looking tired and distraught, Ben wanted to shout at him for not letting him know he was OK and worrying him, but one look at the exhausted man standing in front of him stopped him. Instead he pulled him into his arms and let him rest his head on his shoulder, feeling him shaking as he tried not to cry. Ben had no idea what was wrong but knew his empathic boyfriend sometimes let things get to him, it was one of the things he loved most about him – how much he cared about other people. 

Instead of a kinky night of sex, Ben sat Callum down in the living room while he raced upstairs and cleared the stuff off the bed that he’d got out earlier and went into the bathroom to run a relaxing bath, filling it with bubbles and lighting a scented lavender candle. When he went back downstairs Callum was still sitting in the same place, staring off into space with red rimmed eyes. Ben sat on the arm of the sofa next to him and stroked his hair, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

“I’ve run you a bath, c’mon and relax yeah”

Callum just nodded and stood up silently, letting his boyfriend guide him up the stairs and into the bathroom. He stood there for a moment not doing anything so Ben took it upon himself to start stripping his clothes off, gently removing all the items of clothing and putting them in a pile in the corner, encouraging Callum to lift his arms and feet at the appropriate times to disrobe him. When he was naked Ben pushed him gently towards the bath and watched as he silently climbed in and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

Ben had no idea what was wrong or what to do, but he worried that his boyfriend would just sit there until the water turned cold so he went and sat on the edge of the bath and rolled his sleeves up, reaching into the water to find a sponge. He brought it up and out of the water and put it on Callum’s back, gently rubbing the skin and watching as the water cascaded down his spine. He continued to wash the other man and noticed he closed his eyes, enjoying being looked after and starting to relax. 

“Do you want me to wash your hair?”

Without opening his eyes the older man just nodded and put his head back, leaving himself completely vulnerable to the other man and trusting him to take care of him. Ben grabbed a plastic bucket from where Lexi used to live there, a toy which never made it over the road, and filled it with the warm bath water. Putting his hand on Callum’s forehead he tipped the water over his hair to wet it down before getting some shampoo and lathering it up, massaging his boyfriend’s head. He rinsed it out using the bucket again and then encouraged Callum to lay back and relax properly. 

“Do you want me to stay?”

Callum opened his eyes then and looked at him, nodding again with tear filled eyes. Ben kneeled down next to the bath and took Callum’s hand, just sitting there in silence and reassuringly keeping contact with his boyfriend to let him know he was there for him, stroking his hair and letting him close his eyes to try and shut out the world. 

Eventually the water started to turn cold and Callum moved to get out, Ben jumped up and grabbed a towel off the door and held it out ready for when his boyfriend climbed out, wrapping it around him before grabbing another and draping it over his head. The taller man managed a smile then before Ben opened the door and let him walk towards their room. He laid down on the bed waiting for Ben to climb on behind him, which he did without question or prompting, wrapping an arm around his damp boyfriend and pulling him tightly up against his body. 

It didn’t take long for the older man to drop off, cocooned in towels and his boyfriend wrapped around him. Ben stayed there for a while making sure he was properly asleep then climbed off the bed and went downstairs to turn off the lights and lock up. Phil was away on business for the night so he had no worries about locking the world out for now. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went back upstairs, noticing that Callum was still in the same position so he put his drink on the bedside table and went back into the bathroom to blow out the candle and empty the bath, picking up Callum’s clothes off the bathroom floor and dumping them in the washing hamper before heading back to their room. 

He stripped down to his underwear and got back on the bed, drinking his beer and picking up the remote to the tv, turning it on quietly while Callum continued to sleep. The news was on and they were covering a pile up on the motorway, talking about fatalities and dead kids. Ben looked towards his sleeping lover and wondered if that’s what was wrong. It would explain why he was so upset and to face something like that while he was so new to the job was going to be hard. His heart ached for what he’d seen and witnessed, wishing he could take it away for him as he reached out and stroked Callum’s hair. 

Ben changed the channel and looked for something less heavy to watch, not wanting to hear anything else about the crash, settling on a comedy repeat. He fell asleep not long after, the tv playing softly to itself in the otherwise silent room. 

He was aware of movement next to him some time later and woke up to see Callum looking at him, the towel was still over his head and he looked adorable, even if he was looking exhausted and sad. Ben reached out and stroked his face, smiling softly at him. 

“Hey”

“Hi”

“Are you ok?”

“I think so”

“Do you want to get out of those damp towels?”

“I probably should” Callum said as he went to get up, pulling the towel off his head before getting off the bed and removing the towel from around his body too. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it down from where it had dried in a funny position while Ben got up to retrieve a pair of pants for him to put on. The taller man smiled gratefully at his boyfriend as he passed him the underwear and stepped into them, pulling them up and settling the waistband on his hips. Ben picked up the towels and took them to the bathroom, dumping them in the washing basket before going back to their bedroom. Callum had already climbed into bed. 

Ben walked back to his side and climbed in too so he was facing his boyfriend, “do you want something to eat?”

“I couldn’t face anything”

“Ok, but you need to eat in the morning”

Callum nodded his agreement. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Callum shook his head and closed his eyes to try and stop a stray tear from falling. 

“I saw something on the news about a crash?”

Callum started to chew on his lip and nodded, he opened his eyes and looked at the understanding face of his boyfriend, not pushing or judging but just laying there and waiting for him to talk if he wanted to. He couldn’t help but start to tell him what happened, about the crash and the kids still strapped into the car seats in the back of the car. He tried to get them out, to reach them, but they were already gone by the time he managed to get in there. 

“The paramedic said there was nothing I could have done, but it doesn’t help”

Ben reached out and stroked his face, letting him talk and tell him everything he needed to, getting it all out and hoping that sharing would help to lift some of the burden off of him. When he’d talked until he could talk no more he moved in close next to Ben, welcoming his open arms and going into them. Ben laid back on the bed and let Callum snuggle into his chest, closing his arms around his body. Soon Ben heard him fall asleep, his breathing evening out and his body feeling heavier resting against him. Ben fell asleep not long after. 

When the morning came round Callum seemed to be well rested. He woke up before Ben and found himself still snuggled up against him, the other man’s arm was still wrapped around him, and resting on his arm. As soon as Ben felt his boyfriend moving around he woke up too, concerned with how he might be feeling. 

“Mornin”

Callum smiled and moved so he could kiss his boyfriend, placing a soft kiss to his lips and then pulled back and rested his head on the younger man’s chest, looking up at his face. “Thanks” he said as he placed a kiss on Ben’s chest too, reaching for his hand and threading their fingers together. 

“What for?”

“For taking care of me, I’m sorry if I worried you”

“It’s fine, as long as you’re ok?”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I’m feeling less shit now than last night”

“Do you have to go to work today?”

“I have the day off, they told me last night to take a few days. I have to pop in later to see a counsellor or something, some support officer. It’s normal after dealing with a situation like last night apparently.” 

“That’s good, do you want me to stay home?”

“That’s not necessary”

“I might just call Jay and say I’m not going to make it in anyway”

Callum wanted to argue but honestly he wanted Ben to stay home with him, hugging his boyfriend in bed was where he felt the happiest. The pair of them wrapped up together was safe and secure and the thought of Ben walking out the door and out into the world where it was dangerous was terrifying right now. He’d already nearly lost the other man once when he was shot, he couldn’t face that again. All he wanted was for them both to stay there forever and never have to go out. 

“Thanks”

Ben brushed his face and told him he’d be back in a minute, grabbing his phone and going downstairs to get them something to eat and drink while he phoned Jay. The other man wasn’t happy but once Ben explained the situation he softened and told him to take care of his boyfriend, get back to work when he could. Ben made them both a coffee and some toast and put it on a tray to carry it back upstairs to where Callum was still laying in bed. 

They stayed there for the rest of the morning, just curled up under the covers watching crap daytime tele, appreciating not having to go out or get dressed. As the day moved on Callum knew he had to get up and head to the station to go see the support worker, he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and to the shower while Ben made them some lunch and when he plodded downstairs afterwards they ate on the sofa, Callum leaning up against the smaller man. 

Eventually it was time to go so Ben offered to go with him, Callum just nodded and agreed and they left together. Once they got to the station, Ben kissed him on the cheek, deciding to go to a cafe down the road to wait while Callum went in, telling him to give him a call when he was ready. As he watched his boyfriend walk into the police station he was worried, he wasn’t himself and he was being so quiet. He hoped that whatever this support person says will help and that Callum could learn to live or get over what he’d witnessed. Ben headed to the cafe and got himself something to drink, settling in for however long he needed to wait. 

He played on his phone for ages, scrolling the net to see if there were any articles about the crash. It sounded hideous and it was no wonder his boyfriend was struggling. A couple of hours had passed and Ben was on his third coffee when his phone rang, displaying Callum’s picture as it flashed on his screen who was calling. He answered straight away and got up to leave upon hearing he was ready to go. As he got closer to the station he saw Callum standing outside waiting for him, he didn’t look happy but he looked a lot less tense than he had that morning and when Ben got closer to him he reached out and dragged him into a bear hug. 

Ben allowed himself to be held, letting his boyfriend squeeze him tight and when he loosened his grip and drew back he smiled down at the smaller man before putting his hand on his cheek and leaning down to kiss him. He pulled back after and said he was ready to go home, taking Ben’s hand and walking down the road with him, back to the house to spend the rest of the day cuddling on the sofa. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ahem* smut...

Callum was a bit out of sorts for a while after the accident, but with the support offered to him at work he found he was able to process and deal with what he saw a bit easier. He took a few days off but decided he needed to get straight back into it, although he was thankful that he dealt with the less serious situations in the short term. 

He found that his days were shorter lately, the paperwork that went along with the crimes he was sorting out seemed a lot less daunting than the other stuff he was doing before and he was able to get home at a reasonable time and was still feeling quite fresh, not needing to crawl into bed and fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Ben’s days had evened out as well, he had fulfilled his deal with Jay with the car lot and they were back to taking it in turns to open up, meaning that there was a lot more opportunities for lazy morning sex before he had to get up and head out. What with Callum starting on a slightly later shift as well it seemed to be a regular occurrence for one of them to wake up to the other going down on them. 

Sometimes it would lead into other things, generally on the days Ben was able to turn up at work that little bit later, on those days Callum would end up riding him or dragging him into the shower and insisting the other man press him up against the wall and make his knees tremble. There might have been one or two times the younger man was late for work but Jay didn’t seem that bothered about ten minutes here or there. 

It felt like they never had the house to themselves though, Phil was always around or Lexi decided she wanted to stay with them for a few nights. Of course Ben couldn’t deny his daughter, or resist having her to stay, watching a Disney movie in the living room, snuggled on the sofa together as a family. It was lovely and Callum had been thinking that he wanted them to spend more time together anyway so it was fine. 

It didn’t help when they wanted to have some alone time though, the little girl was prone to barging into their room unannounced so there was zero chance of anything happening when she was sleeping over. No, they needed to be on their best behaviour, just a few chaste kisses and hugs for a few days while they had company. It didn’t stop Callum from sneaking over to the car lot one lunchtime though, Lexi was back at the house with Phil so he decided to pop over and take Ben a bacon sandwich. 

As soon as he stepped through the door he locked it, turning around to where his boyfriend was sitting behind his desk and striding over to him. Ben pushed back from the desk and stood up, letting Callum get between him and the solid surface before grabbing him and getting down to business. They had barely got their clothes back on afterwards when the door handle started to move, Jay on the other side trying to open it. Callum went a pretty shade of pink as he unlocked the door and went out, heading back to the house to take over babysitting duties from Phil while Jay looked at Ben and rolled his eyes. 

Just when they started to give up hope of ever having the house to themselves again, Ben’s dad announced that he was going to go visit Louise in Portugal for a few days. As soon as he heard the news, Callum’s heart started to beat faster and he couldn’t contain how excited he was. Ben had to calm him down and shush him, trying to not alert Phil that anything was going to be going on in his absence. They just had a week to wait and then it was blast off, the leather cuffs which had been sitting in their room would finally get used and neither one of them could wait. 

On the morning of Phil’s holiday Callum had to go to work. He managed to keep his hands off his boyfriend knowing what they had to come later and headed off to the station, excited as to what the evening had in store for him. He found it difficult to concentrate, remembering the last time Ben had tied him up and thinking how much better this could be. By the time home time rolled around he was fit to burst, rushing out as quickly as he could and getting home earlier than he had in a long time. 

As soon as he got in through the door he shouted out to his boyfriend to let him know he was home, he felt as though he could easily start pulling his clothes off standing in the kitchen, but he thanked some supreme being that he didn’t believe in when Lexi walked down the hall and into the kitchen, closely followed by her dad. 

Callum’s eyes went wide, surprised to see the little girl in the house. “Hi Lexi”, he tried to say enthusiastically, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight”. Ben looked a bit guilty and said that Lola was ill, Billy was away with the kids and Jay was too busy taking care of Lola to be able to watch out for Lexi as well. “I did try and call you but I think your battery’s dead again”. Callum reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, noticing that of course the bloody thing was dead. He apologised and went to kiss Ben on the cheek and ruffle Lexi’s hair, asking her what movie she wanted to watch that night. 

A bit later, with Lexi watching a film in the living room and Ben getting them some snacks in the kitchen, Callum snuck out to talk to him, pulling the door ajar behind him. Ben was bending over and looking for something in the fridge, his lovely round arse was teasing the older man so he went over and pinched it, giggling to himself when Ben jumped at the touch. He stood up smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry about this”

“Not your fault”

“I know, but we had plans…”

“God tell me about it, I could think of nothing else all day”

“Me neither… I was working out what to tie you to”

“And?”

“Well, you’ll have to wait and see”

Callum took a step closer, his body was right up against Ben’s and was backing him up against the worktop, “c’mon, tell me, how you were going to do it” Callum whispered, pressing his crotch up against Ben’s. he was just about to stick his tongue out and swipe a line across Ben’s neck when Lexi called out from the other room. 

“Daddy! Callum! You’re missing the best bit. Come onnnnnnn”

Callum jumped back away from Ben like he’d been burnt, the smaller man laughing at him before stepping away from the fridge. He picked up the snacks he’d gathered and went to the door, opening it and turning back to blow Callum a kiss before heading into the living room and settling down on the sofa next to his daughter. It took the older man a moment of two before he could go join them, sitting on the other side of the little girl and watching the same film they’d already seen a dozen times before.   
\------ 

It was a nightmare. Lexi ended up staying with them pretty much the entire time Phil was away. Callum was sure it was being done on purpose, that Phil and Lola were in cahoots to keep him and Ben apart. He started to suspect that Lola wasn’t even ill, that her and Jay were fucking all over the house, laughing at sending the little girl over to them to stop them having fun instead. He reckons that if he walked over there right now he’d find them shagging on the sofa… he had a mind to storm over there and catch them in the act, but ultimately he didn’t want to catch them in the act, it was an image he would never be able to bleach out of his brain. 

Mornings with Lexi in the house consisted of Callum not being able to kiss down his boyfriend’s body, he didn’t get to go anywhere near his dick since she tended to come crashing through the door well before the alarm was set to go off. She’d climb on the bed and settle herself in the middle between them, favouring Ben’s side a little more and leaning on her dad until he admitted defeat and got up to get ready for work while she got ready for school. 

They’d go downstairs and eat breakfast in the kitchen together, Callum cooking him and Ben something while Lexi was tucking into a big bowl of sugary cereal, Callum didn’t envy her teachers on that much sugar, she was already sassy and excitable enough without it. Ben would get up and kiss him goodbye as he left to take her to school, telling him to have a good day. It was a picture of domestic bliss and yeah it was nice, Callum did love the little girl, but she was cock blocking to the extreme! 

There wasn’t even a chance of anything happening at night, by the time Callum got home in the evening Ben had already picked his daughter up from school and they were sitting in the living room going through and working on her homework. Callum had hoped that once she was put to bed that something could happen but it didn’t. On the second night Ben had taken her up and they read a story together, when she fell asleep he went back downstairs and joined his boyfriend on the sofa. 

They started to kiss, getting hotter and heavier and starting to pull at each other’s clothes, just as Callum was about to undo Ben’s flies and reach his hand in the door opened and Lexi was stood rubbing her eyes, asking if she could have a glass of water. Ben jumped up fast and Callum groaned at the interruption, willing his erection to go back down. Ben put her back to bed but that was the end of any thoughts of being amorous that night or any other night. 

It got to the point that it was the last night before Phil was due home and they had seemingly completely blown their chance at having any sort of fun. Callum spent the day at work, half heartedly going through the motions. He’d text Ben a few times to see how his day was going, checking one last time that Lola was definitely still too ill for Lexi to go home, which she was. He started to look up hotel rooms on his break, thinking that the only way they were going to get any space to themselves was to bloody go somewhere else to do it. 

He contemplated booking it there and then, not giving Ben a choice and dragging him off for a dirty weekend somewhere. In the end he didn’t though, unsure of the hours either of them were going to be working and not knowing how much longer they were going to have to be looking after Lexi. As horny as he as feeling he knew that some things were more important and he clicked off the website without making a reservation. 

\------ 

Later when he got home he shouted out a hello as he walked in through the door, surprised that he didn’t have a little girl come running screaming at him to give him a hug. Instead was met with the smell of a scented candle wafting through the house and easy listening music playing softly. He walked further into the kitchen and shut the kitchen door behind him, shouting out again to see if anyone was going to respond. 

“Babe I’m in here” Ben shouted from the living room. Callum put his bag on the floor and walked into the other room, his breath catching as he saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa in just his underwear and the leather cuffs they had not yet used draped over his shoulder. His dick went instantly hard and he moved over to Ben quicker than he’d ever moved before, shoving him back and diving on him, crashing their lips together.

Ben was laying on the sofa with Callum on top of him, his bigger body covering the smaller man completely, trying to get his hands down his pants as he was desperately kissing and nipping at Ben’s mouth. He shoved a leg between the other man’s, rubbing his jean covered cock on Ben’s thigh as he was teasingly grinding on Ben’s. 

The younger man let his boyfriend have control for a moment, enjoying being kissed and ravished but eventually he could tell the other man was working himself up to the point he was about to come so he pushed him off and got out from underneath him, his own cock disappointed by the lack of contact. Callum was pouting at him, pulling at his jeans and trying to readjust his painful cock. 

“Do you want to waste an empty house on coming in your pants or doing something a bit more interesting?”

Ben made a very good point. “Come to bed” Ben said as he stood up and went to walk up the stairs, the cuffs in his hand. Callum followed behind, watching his boyfriend’s pert bum as he led the way, mouth watering and cock hard in his trousers, seeing the leather restraints swinging in his hand making him really excited. 

When they got to their room Ben had made space on their bed, the pillows and bedding moved to leave a space in the middle and the headboard was exposed with its slats looking perfect for the job ahead. He stopped and turned round to where Callum was stood behind him, the other man’s eyes dark with lust and a seemingly giant bulge protruding from his jeans, Ben swore his cock had grown in size since they entered the room. 

“Strip”, a simple command had Callum breathing heavier and his hands tearing at his own clothes, getting in a tangle in his haste to get naked. As he went to pull off his jeans his leg got stuck and he tumbled onto the bed, the soft surface breaking his fall. Ben laughed as Callum pouted up at him from a heap on the bed, the serious mood broken by the clumsy attempt at disrobing. Ben walked to where his boyfriend was laying, reaching out to put his hands on the other man’s legs, grasping the jeans and helping to pull the tight item of clothing off. 

“It’s your own fault for wearing jeggings Babe” he commented as he chucked them on a chair in the corner of the room. “They’re jeans” he pointed out as Ben laughed again and leaned over to give him a kiss. Callum responded, trying to grab at his face but the smaller man pulled back too quickly to capture and Callum was left with fresh air instead. 

Ben stood back up, “strip” he said again and the air in the room changed, Callum was still in his pants and tshirt, sitting on the bed but under instruction he stood back up and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it easily over his head to expose his toned chest, the physical activity from his training doing a good job on his physique. He threw it to one side and then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down as his hard cock sprung up and Ben licked his lips. The pants were still around Callum’s feet and he stepped out, using one foot to kick them to the side. He was now completely naked, his chest heaving. 

“On the bed.”

Callum gulped, sat down and shuffled back, moving into the space in the middle of the bed, laying back and put his arms up towards the headboard, catching sight of the cuffs again on the side of the bed where Ben had laid them down. 

“Turn over, on your knees”

Callum’s eyes widened and dilated, his cock twitched and the desire twisted in his stomach, his whole body seemingly humming with anticipation. He rolled over and got on his hands and knees, crawling up the bed so he was next to the headboard, his beautiful arse giving his boyfriend quite the view. When he could go no further he sat back on his heels and sat up, placing his hands on the wall. 

Ben picked up the restraints and climbed on the bed too, moving over next to Callum and wrapped one of the leather cuffs around his wrist, he couldn’t miss the hitch in his breath when the cool material touched his skin as it encased him. Callum closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control but the sound of the metal buckle being fastened seemed to make it worse. He opened his eyes and looked to his right, Ben was so close, his face right by him, concentrating on doing up the cuff.

Ben finished the first arm and stopped to look at his boyfriend, wanting to make sure he was doing OK. He was met with dark eyes and a tense look, it seemed like he was ready to snap at any point already and they’d only just started. The smaller man reached up and touched his cheek, moving his face and bringing him closer to him so he could press their lips together. A moan filled the room as Ben slipped a tongue inside, licking around his mouth and running a single finger down the middle of Callum’s back. 

Callum moved his loose arm and got it to Ben’s face, attempting to pull him in for a deeper kiss but his boyfriend pulled away and grabbed his wrist, shaking his head and returning his hand to where it was on the wall. “No touching” Ben chastised as he withdrew all contact and got off the bed. Callum moaned, the exertion of keeping his hands to himself was too great and he longed for Ben to hurry up and restrain him properly so he wasn’t tempted to disobey again. 

His boyfriend was a mindreader and climbed onto the other side of the bed, again getting right up close. He started to fasten the other cuff around Callum’s wrist, doing it up tightly and then he threaded them through the slats on the headboard and connected them together. “Give them a tug, make sure they’re secure” he breathed into Callum’s ear and the taller man shivered from the warm breath. 

He gave a pull and his arms were going nowhere, they were secure and trapped there, he pulled a little harder and felt the leather digging into his wrist slightly, wincing a little bit. Ben noticed straight away and asked him which wrist it was before loosening one off and getting him to pull on it again. Callum nodded that it was comfortable and Ben pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“If you want me to stop at any point just say ok, if something hurts or you panic then stop me straight away. I want this to be perfect for you Babe”

Callum nodded his understanding and Ben gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Ben climbed off the bed and went to the table where he’d laid out the blindfold and lube, picking them up and taking them over to his boyfriend. Callum watched him the whole time, saw him getting closer to him carrying the blindfold and he unconsciously started to thrust his hips, trying to rub his cock against something, but Ben had moved away anything that might have helped him. 

Ben climbed back on the bed and reiterated, “remember, just say stop if you need me to” before he lifted the mask up and placed it over Callum’s face, pulling the elastic and settling it around the back of his head. The other man’s breathing got heavier, the darkness surrounding him suddenly making the whole thing so much more charged. He felt the bed dip and then spring up as Ben got back off the bed so he was alone. 

He could hear some shuffling and rustling, not entirely sure what was happening. He turned his head to the side, attempting to pick up on what was going on but he failed. He sat there for what felt like an age, on his knees, his wrists tied and completely blind. The longer he sat waiting the more worked up he was getting, he needed Ben, needed him to touch him, to do anything. 

“Ben…” he started to say but then he felt a touch on his shoulder and he jumped, the unexpected contact surprising him. He tried to turn to the touch, tried to move his mouth so could get close to Ben’s hand to kiss it but of course he couldn’t, and soon his boyfriend withdrew his hand, leaving him alone again. 

Callum could pick up sounds, there was a creak as the other man stood on a loose floorboard and he knew exactly where he was in the room, he knew he was standing next to the bed. It creaked again and Callum tried to angle his body so his arse was facing that way, trying to tempt Ben to hurry it up and to do something, hoping the temptation would be too great for it to resist. But resist he did, the restrained man didn’t feel Ben climb back onto the bed and he couldn’t sense him nearby anymore. 

He was still kneeling on the bed, starting to feel vulnerable and a bit embarrassed, wondering if his boyfriend was changing his mind, that he was doing something wrong. He began to tug at the restraints, starting to worry why Ben wasn’t touching him. As if he could sense what was going on in his mind, Ben reached out and placed a hand on his arse, cupping a cheek and then letting a finger slip down his crack.

Callum felt the bed dip and the smallest of skin contact as Ben sat next to him, “you look so hot” he heard him breathe out and then felt his lips on his shoulder. “All tied up… god you have no idea what you do to me”, the finger in Callum’s crack pushed down until it got close to the hole, gently resting but not even attempting to breach him. He tried to push back, hoped that Ben would push it in but he didn’t, the finger stayed there with just the slightest of pressure against the muscle. 

“When you told me you fucked yourself, thinking about me, I wanted to race home and bury myself in you. Thinking of you on this bed… tell me, tell me how you fucked yourself.”

Callum scrunched his eyes shut, the darkness getting even darker and he suddenly had trouble drawing breath, knowing how much he had turned Ben on while he was away overcame him and he couldn’t even form words, instead he just about managed to swallow with his mouth attempting and failing to speak

“Did you slip a finger in?” Ben asked as he removed his hand from Callum’s arse, he nodded and bit his lip, remembering how much he needed Ben in that moment, how much he wished it was him that had something inside him. He heard a click, the sound of something being squeezed and then another click, barely audible over the sound of his own breathing. “Did you fuck yourself with a finger Babe?” Callum nodded again and then he felt the cool wetness pushing in between his cheeks and a digit penetrating him.

He sighed loudly as he felt Ben push a finger all the way in, felt him making a circle with it within him. He moaned as it brushed his prostrate, pushed back and was rewarded with Ben crooking a finger directly into the bundle of nerves. He was just about coming to terms with the intrusion and sensations when Ben spoke again, “did you put another one in?” Callum shook his head, still biting his lip as Ben pushed a second one in alongside the first. The stretch sent waves through his entire body and his legs started to shake. He was thankful he was already kneeling or else he’d have ended up in a heap. 

“So you didn’t use a third either then?” Callum gulped, preparing for the inevitable intrusion but Ben withdrew the two fingers and left him empty, he moved his arse, trying to find contact with Ben’s hand again desperate to be touched. It felt like forever, the room was silent except for the sound of Callum’s own breathing, the darkness making everything else seem that much more charged. He tried to shuffle his knees, attempting to get his cock closer to the mattress and to get some friction on it, it was so hard and needed to be touched. 

He was stopped when a hand cupped his balls and prevented him from moving down, pretty much pushing him back up again and he wanted to cry, the other man careful to not actually touch his hard rod. He got the message and got back in position as Ben’s hand disappeared again. He sat like that for ages, the seconds turning into minutes and hours… well ok, not hours but it felt like it. Eventually he felt someone climb back on the bed and Ben’s naked body pressed up against his back, his cock digging into one of his cheeks. 

Callum widened his legs slightly, making space for the other man to fuck him but Ben didn’t even try, he just stayed pressed up against him, their touching skin tingling and sparking. Ben kissed his shoulder again and reached an arm round, placing a hand on Callum’s cheek and slowing running it down. The gentle ghost touch tracing down his body, starting on his face and dragging down his neck, and chest, going across first one nipple and then the other. Callum’s body shuddered from the friction on his sensitive, hard nubs and Ben continued down, his fingertips barely touching his skin as it went lower and over his stomach and then hit his pubic hair. He was convinced the other man was going to stop, that he was going to be denied, instead Ben let his finger run along the entire length of his shaft, hitting the head, going over the tip and then back down along the underside and down his balls. 

The digit reached his perineum and then Callum felt Ben move away from him and another finger touching him from behind as the original one left him, continuing the journey up his crack and over his hole, going up his back and tracing circles on his shoulder blades. Ben pressed back up against him and removed his hand which had now reached Callum’s neck, replacing it with his mouth as he started to suck and bite on the delicious flesh of his boyfriend. Callum groaned, the first noise he’d made in forever, pushing his arse back against where he could feel the other man’s cock pressing against him.

His skin felt like it was on fire, wherever Ben had touched left a trail and it was driving him crazy. His cock was almost pulsing from how hard it was, the gentle touch from his boyfriend made it worse and feeling him plastered against his back was making him impossibly hot. Callum knew his neck was going to be covered in marks from how hard Ben was sucking on it, knew that people would be looking at them and would know what they were. It gave him a thrill. 

Callum felt Ben place a hand on his stomach, rubbing the skin there as he continued to suck on his neck, he was so close to his cock, just a little lower and he would have it wrapped around him but he didn’t move it. Instead Callum felt a nipple being tweaked, Ben using his fingers to roll it around and squeeze it. Callum groaned and put his head back, exposing even more of his neck and the other man took full advantage, marking his man more. 

The taller man started to rock on his knees, the hands on his body, the lips on his neck and the feeling of Ben’s dick digging into his arse was almost too much, he honestly felt like he could come like this, the sensations of all the touches pushing him into another world. But suddenly Ben moved away, his hands and lips left his body and Callum was left cold from losing his boyfriend’s heat against him. 

“Ben…” he managed to breathe out, hoarse and low, he was still rocking on his knees, imagining the air alone was enough for his cock, it was hard and heavy between his legs and the gentle swinging of it was providing some relief. He leaned his head down and put his mouth on his arm, biting at his own flesh for some contact, so desperate for Ben that he was attempting to provide something for himself. 

He felt a hand on his cheek, pushing his face back up, away from his arm and into its original position. Suddenly the bed next to him dipped and then the space in front of him, he felt something brush the inside of his arms, pushing them out slightly to make space and something was pressed against his lips as a hand was placed on his cheek. He opened his lips and moaned as he realised it was Ben’s cock, being pushed slowly into his mouth, he sucked hard, licking around it moving his face forward to swallow him up. 

He could see them in his mind, see how they would look, Ben standing between his tied up arms, thrusting his cock in and out of his helpless boyfriend’s mouth. He moaned louder, humming around the cock and smiling to himself when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and Ben thrusting to meet his lips. “Fuck Babe, you should see yourself, so hot”, it spurred him on and he sucked harder, taking Ben as deep as he possibly could and clamping his lips as tight as possible. He heard a strangled moan above him and then the dick was pulled from his mouth, he tried to move forwards to follow it but he couldn’t find it. 

The bed moved and he felt Ben climb out from between his arms, could tell he was moving to another place and suddenly his arse cheeks were pushed apart and something was being pushed into him. He moaned and pushed back, knowing instantly that Ben had inserted a couple of fingers into him as they scissored and stretched him open. He angled them to his prostate, Callum cried out and pulled on the cuffs, now more desperate to get a hand around his cock than before, feeling the pleasure building as Ben kept hitting his spot. 

As he was getting close the fingers left him and he slumped down, his head dropping and his whole body on edge. Soon he started to bite his lip as he felt the thick hard member that he knew so well starting to enter him, his head lifting and the loudest moan he’d ever made left escaped his throat. Ben’s hands landed on his thighs, pulling his body back to meet his forward movement, Callum could feel the finger nails digging into his skin as Ben reached as far as he could go, buried to the hilt in his boyfriend.

He was allowed a moment to adjust, to let his body get used to the intrusion and as soon as he was ready he purposely clenched his muscles around Ben’s cock, letting the other man know he could move without words. Instantly his boyfriend was fucking into him, thrusting hard and desperate, gripping tighter onto Callum’s body and shifting so his cock hit just the right spot within. Callum nearly came off the bed, the way Ben’s cock was battering the same spot over and over, he started to mumble under his breath, his orgasm was building from the constant stimulation within him. 

He was making no sense, he knew that, a stream of incoherent rubbish fell from his mouth, unable to form any real thoughts or words. Suddenly he felt a hand move and grasp around his cock, closing in around him and pumping in time with the thrusts, he stilled, let out a primal scream and came, his entire body pulsing and vibrating, shaking and shuddering as his cock pumped out violently all over Ben’s hand. 

The thrusting continued, the cock still hitting his prostate and Callum’s toes curled, little high pitched noises escaping his throat each time Ben’s dick slid deep within him. He could feel his thighs shaking, they were having trouble holding him up and his torso started to fall forwards, his body spent and exhausted. But something stopped him, an arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him back up, helping to hold him upright as the pace quickened. He could barely function but he managed to tighten his internal muscles, squeezing as tightly onto the moving member as he could. 

A moan filled his ears as the other man shoved into him one last time, he could feel the force of thrust and it made his cock give one last little twitch knowing Ben’s hot seed was being shot inside him. A few more thrusts was all Ben could manage and then not even he could keep Callum in place anymore, the exertion of what they’d done overcome him and he fell forwards, his hands now above his head and the restraints digging into his wrists as his body weight was pulling him down. 

He felt Ben slip from him and suddenly Ben was undoing the buckles on his wrists, quickly doing away with them and safely lowering Callum’s arms down onto the bed, supporting his weight as he tried to reposition him into a more comfortable position. When he’d been manoeuvred onto his side and a pillow placed beneath his head he felt Ben starting to tug at the blindfold over his eyes. 

As the material was lifted away he scrunched his eyes tight, the light too much for him as it flooded back into his iris’. He heard his boyfriend stand on the creaky floorboard again and then the residual light he was trying to block out disappeared as the light switch was turned off. He heard Ben leave the room and then come back, climbing onto the bed and wiping his skin down with a warm cloth.

He loved when Ben did this, when he was so exhausted that the other man would completely take care of him, would lovingly clean him off and make him comfortable. As he felt the cloth reach his groin he started to open his eyes, the darkened room making it possible for him to adjust to the brightness. He could work out Ben’s smiling face looking at him as the material wiped softly up his spent dick, as gently as he could manage.

When Ben was done he disappeared again and returned a moment later, grabbing one of the blankets he’d moved aside earlier and throwing it over Callum before lifting it up and climbing under it himself. They laid looking at each other, Ben’s hand rubbing up and down his boyfriend’s arm reassuringly. They’d didn’t say anything, just laid in silence while waiting for the post sex haze to calm down.

Eventually Callum was able to move again and he lifted a hand to stroke Ben’s face, it was clumsy and heavy but totally natural, expecting the taller man to be in full control of his limbs right now was a big ask. Ben just smiled as the hand pretty much smacked him on the cheek, returning the attempted gesture with a lot more grace and tenderness than Callum managed. 

“Was that ok” Ben asked nervously, he was worried it was too much. 

“Yeah, god… that was something else”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so tired”

“Sleep babe, you deserve it”

“I love yo….” Callum was falling asleep mid sentence, his body having to give in to slumber but he could just about feel the way Ben moved closer to him, placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered “I love you too Babe” into his ear before he dropped off. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. Considering this was originally meant to be a one shot, I'm surprised it turned into a 9 chapter fic with a plot and story rather than just smut. 
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments along the way, you spend a lot of time questioning and second guessing whether or not something you're writing is any good or worth posting. I know I'm flawed in my writing, but if even a couple of people enjoy it then I'm glad. 
> 
> I find writing a great distraction from real life so even if you all thought it was crap I would probably still post it, sorry, so thanks if you don't think it is 😂.

When he woke up in the morning, Callum’s shoulders and wrists ached slightly and there was a pleasant burn in his arse, a reminder of the amazing time they’d had. He opened his eyes and noticed he was in bed alone, sitting up and looking at the clock on the bedside he wondered if Ben had already got up and gone to work, surprised he’d been able to sleep through the alarm but it was still early. He was about to throw the blanket back and climb out of bed to investigate where his missing boyfriend was when he appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray. 

Ben saw his boyfriend was awake and walked over to his side of the bed, settling the tray on his lap before leaning down to kiss him on he top of his head, stroking his hair to one side before walking round and climbing back into bed. Callum looked at the tray, it was full of pastries and muffins, even a sticky bun and a couple of cups of coffee, the steam floating up and out into the air. 

“What did I do to deserve this eh?” 

“Well…..” Ben just waggled his eyebrow and reached behind where Callum’s head was to knock the leather cuffs which were still hanging there. Callum turned to look and felt a flush of desire as he remembered the previous night. Honestly it had been mind blowing and thinking about it now made the tray on his lap start to tilt, his dick twitching and interested in a repeat performance. “Down boy” Ben said as he leaned over to take a pain au chocolat off the tray, gently nudging it down onto Callum’s increasingly hardening wood before he took a bite. 

Callum watched him open his lips, how they wrapped around the delicious treat and he reached under the tray to and relieve the pressure building in him, adjusting his cock so the hard member wasn’t pressing against the underside of the wooden tray anymore. Ben closed his eyes and pushed more into his mouth stretching his lips wide around it and that was it, Callum snapped. He shoved the tray on the bedside table, the steaming mugs spilling coffee over the tray and turned back to his boyfriend. He was looking back at him, knowing exactly what he was doing and then licked his lips. 

The older man dived at him, pushing the pastry out of his hand and attaching himself to his neck, mouthing and kissing at it until Ben swallowed the last of what was in his mouth and then Callum suggested he put something else in there instead. “What might you suggest Babe?” He asked cheekily, Callum responded by pushing his head down as he got onto his knees, Ben’s face level with his dick and then the younger man swallowed him in one. 

\------ 

By the time they got to drink the coffee it was cold, the desire and need to bring each other pleasure was too great to care about the poor neglected caffeine. They only had a little bit of time together before the alarm was due to go off, they could have done with more sleep, vigorous morning sex can take a lot out of someone, but instead they laid wrapped in each other’s arms basking in the afterglow having made the most of the time they had an empty house for.

“So you had last night all planned out then?” 

“Yeah, I knew it was our last shot at an empty house so I asked Mum to take Lexi”

“She didn’t mind?”

“Course not, they’ve not spent time together in ages”

“You’re amazing for sorting us out some time alone”

“I know” Ben laughed.

Callum smiled, knowing Ben had made arrangements especially for them to have the house to themselves, that he’d organised childcare and bought sweet treats for breakfast, he had been as desperate as Callum was to finally get some alone time. To think, he’d been at work planning on booking a hotel out of desperation and his boyfriend had already taken care of everything… he had the best boyfriend in the world!

He wished that they could stay here forever, tucked up in bed just the two of them. Their bodies entwined and ready for action whenever the mood took. Callum swore he would happily spend the rest of his life like this but when the alarm went off they unenthusiastically started to drag themselves out from under the warm blanket. They had time for one more round in the shower, ok it was just lazy hand jobs but they both left the house with smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts. 

By the time Callum got home that evening they were back to a houseful. Ben had picked up Lexi from his mum’s on the way home from the Arches and Phil had made the trip back from Portugal. Callum walked into the kitchen to see Phil reading the paper at the table, he looked up and nodded a greeting at him before looking back down and continuing to read. 

Ben was standing at the stove cooking something, his back was to the door but he turned around and smiled when his boyfriend entered the room, blowing him a kiss as he turned back to what he was doing. Callum stepped around where Phil was sitting and went to where Ben was stood, placing a hand on his lower back and after checking Phil wasn’t looking, he kissed him gently on the cheek. “I’m gonna go get changed” Ben nodded and said he’d see him in a bit as he continued to stir a saucepan of something Callum hadn’t paid any attention to. 

On his way to the stairs he poked his head into the living room, spotting Lexi sitting on the sofa watching kids tv, she was engrossed and didn’t notice that he’d got home so he shouted out a greeting to let her know he was there. 

“Callllllllum!” She got up of the sofa and ran to him to give him a hug. 

“Did you have fun at nanny Kath’s?”

“Yeah, she let me have ice cream!”

“I bet” he chuckled to himself as the little girl released him and went back to the tele, soon getting back into her programme and acting as if the interruption from Callum never happened. He just smiled as she settled back down and walked to the stairs, going up and straight into his and Ben’s room. 

He looked at the bed and wished he could crawl back in there, shout out for Ben to come join him and spend the rest of the night under the blanket, instead he knew he had to go downstairs and try to be social, talk to Phil, listen to him bang on about Louise and how amazing her and Peggy are. He has a passing interest in them but nowhere near enough to want to spend his evening hearing about them. He went and sat on the bed and laid back with his legs still over the side and feet on the ground, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light. 

He didn’t know how long he was there for, he was just enjoying the silence, the sound of his own breathing and the very faint theme tune to Lexi’s favourite programme were the only noises in the room and he felt as though he could easily drop off like this. Then he heard the creak of the floorboard and smiled, suddenly feeling Ben brushing between his legs and a hand on his knee. He took his arm away and opened his eyes, his boyfriend was smiling down at him and Callum sat up so he was closer to him. 

Ben leaned down and gave him a kiss, stroking his hair and then pulling him to his stomach to wrap his arms around him. Callum closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his lover, wishing even more that they could stay in their room, but he knew he had to make the effort to go back downstairs so he pulled back and looked up at Ben who placed a hand on either side of has face and leaned down to give him a quick kiss before standing up again. 

“What time did your dad get home?”

“Bout an hour ago, don’t worry, he’s already told me all about Princess Louise so you won’t have to hear him go on about it again” Ben laughed, hearing how amazing his sister is was always a joy. Callum smiled and chuckled slightly, glad he wouldn’t have to pretend to be interested.

“Was Lexi OK at your mums?” 

“Yeah, they had a great time, but I spoke to Lola and I think she can go home tomorrow so we’ll have a bit more privacy”

“Except your dad…”

“Babe, would you rather be at the flat with Uncle Fester and Morticia barging in all the time?”

“Morticia is married to Gomez”

“Who does Fester hook up with?”

“Is it important?”

“I guess not, but as I said, would you rather be there with big bruv walking in on you on your knees again?”

“Good point well made” Callum blushed, memories of Stuart catching him mid blowjob was still far too fresh in his head for his liking.

They both laughed. “I know it’s not ideal, but it’s not forever, it’s just for now”

“Yeah I know, I just miss having you all to myself”

“Well we know all about your jealousy don’t we” 

Callum rolled his eyes, still not quite able to live it down but not actually minding, Ben loved that he got jealous really and it wasn’t like he hasn’t been a jealous idiot in his time too. Ben went to step back out from between Callum’s legs but the older man quickly hooked his fingers in his belt loops and pulled him back in, leaning up and encouraging him to have another quick kiss. His lover responded and gave him what he wanted, licking into his mouth sweetly and their tongues met. Callum moaned and tried to deepen it but Ben did pull back properly this time and said he had to go see to dinner before he left Callum sitting on the bed alone. 

He sighed and pushed up and off the bed, getting changed quickly and heading back downstairs to spend the evening in the company of a couple of other Mitchells. It was ok, Phil talked a bit about his holiday, Lexi rabbited on about how many sweets nanny Kath had given her and Ben had cooked them all a very nice meal. Callum still wished he and Ben had the house to to themselves though having missed out on all the possible opportunities when Phil was away. When Ben took the little girl to bed not long after dinner Phil said he had business to see to as well so he headed off too. 

Callum picked up the tv remote and looked for something to watch, putting his head back against the sofa he closed his eyes and drifted off, not waking up again til Ben joined him on the sofa and leaned up against him. They spent the evening watching crap, just cuddling together and well aware that Lexi was upstairs and Phil could walk back in at any time. 

\------ 

When Lexi went home the next day things settled back to normal. She came back to stay now and then, having fun movie nights and popcorn. Callum did love the little girl but she was a lot of work, as sassy and bloody minded as her mum and dad, so there was a sense of relief and calm not having to entertain her all the time. He felt a bit bad about being glad of the peace and quiet, not just because of having more opportunity for private time, but because it was nice to just sit without a little energy ball bounding about the place. 

The freedom of him being woken up one morning with his boyfriend’s lips around his dick and the leisurely sex that followed was amazing, no stress about the door opening and curious eyes falling on them. The only problem though was the creaking landing outside the door, alerting them to the fact that Phil was mere metres away from them. 

In general they were spontaneous, barely able to keep their hands off each other when the need arose so being in a house with Ben’s dad was never ideal. It had worked thus far, but Callum was beginning to feel stifled and under scrutiny. Sometimes when he got in from work and saw Ben on the sofa he wanted to go and sit on him, wanted to kiss him and lick down his whole body. He did do it once, but as he was undoing the other man’s shirt the kitchen door opened and Callum jumped off quickly, even if Ben didn’t seem to be quite so bothered.

They’d been officially living together at the Mitchell house for six months, it was good but then the house suddenly got a whole lot busier. It became necessary for Jay, Lola and Lexi to move in, some drama at Billy’s house, so getting any sort of alone or quiet time became almost impossible. Each time they tried to do anything they were interrupted and they ended up becoming more and more frustrated.

With Callum’s job getting busier again and Ben putting in more hours at the Arches and car lot, the time they did get together was spent in the company of other people. As much as they wanted to just go and hang out in their room, shutting out the rest of the household, it wasn’t feasible. Lexi would come barging in or Lola and Jay would knock and try to have conversations with them. In the end it seemed easier to just hang out in the communal areas, any attempts at spontaneity faded and it almost felt as though they needed to schedule a time and place for sex. 

It was coming up to two weeks since the last time Callum had been able to get his hands on Ben’s dick, three weeks since he’d had his boyfriend inside him and it was driving him mad. He started to feel as though he was getting to the point that he could just jump on the kitchen table and demand Ben sort him out there and then while the rest of the family ate their dinner politely. He didn’t obviously cos, yuck, but still he was really starting to struggle with the lack of intimacy and time alone with his boyfriend. 

They found that they started to argue, both frustrated with the situation and their tempers fraying. Ben was finding the lack of contact difficult as well, he had always been a very sexual person, even more so with Callum and having to watch what they were doing and keeping their hands to themselves was getting more and more difficult. It all came to head one day when they thought they had the house to themselves. Phil was supposed to be off doing a business deal and the others had gone up west for the day. 

They were in the living room, Callum was just climbing into Ben’s lap, kissing at his neck and starting to rock so their hardening cocks rubbed together, slipping a hand downwards and heading to the other man’s zip. The blood was rushing to his head, his ears ringing and the frustration of not having had sex in so long was making for a very charged atmosphere, them both on edge and desperate. Callum had just got his hand in Ben’s trousers and wrapped his hand around the hot, hard rod when the door slammed open and Lola and Jay came storming in as Lexi thundered up the stairs. 

Ben quickly pulled Callum’s hand out of his pants and swore under his breath, apologising as he gently pushed the other man to climb back off of him. Jay and Lola were arguing as they walked into the living room, not noticing the two men they were interrupting while in their own little world. Callum was standing and Ben stood up next to him, watching the couple shouting at one another. Callum snapped. 

“Shut up!”

They stopped what they were doing and looked at him, shocked by the outburst of the man who usually was so calm and compliant. Even Ben turned to look at him in shock, he was feeling frustrated too but he wasn’t expecting Callum to break before him. 

“You were meant to be out for the day, why the hell are you here?”

“Tube strike and he refuses to get on the bus”

“It’s not that I refuse it’s…”

“I don’t care! This was the first time we’ve had any time to ourselves in nearly a month, can’t you bugger off somewhere else”

They just looked at him in surprise, it finally clicking why he was so upset when they took in his flushed appearance and the way both his and Ben’s clothes were ruffled and messed up. They apologised and said they’d go upstairs and give them some space. Of course the mood had already been ruined, there was no way anything was going to happen now with them upstairs so Callum said it didn’t matter and said he was going to go for a run instead, leaving an equally frustrated Ben standing in the living room with the others. 

A week later Ben asked Callum out on a date, dinner at Walford East. It was unusual, they didn’t usually ask each other out on formal dates, just naturally ending up going for food or a drink as and when. It was nice though, getting dressed up to go out and knowing they were going to have a bit of time alone, even if it was in a restaurant full of other people. 

They got there and were sitting in a booth, enjoying their starters and beers, chatting away and occasionally reaching out to brush one another’s hands. Their plates were cleared away and as they waited for their main courses to arrive Ben pulled something out of his pocket. It was a folded sheet of paper, he handed it over to Callum who looked at him inquisitively. The other man unfolded the paper and looked up at Ben in shock. It was the details of a flat to rent, right there on the Square. 

“What’s this?”

“I went to see it this morning, it’s available now and already furnished. Of course we could always buy our own stuff if we want to, we don’t need to use their stuff if we don’t want it”

“Ben what are you talking about?”

“Well I thought maybe you might wanna move into it with me”

“Our own flat?”

“If you want to? ”

Callum looked at Ben to make sure he wasn’t joking, the other man seemed serious enough, his eyes sparkling and a smile on his face. He looked nervous though, as if he were worried that Callum would say no. Callum looked back down at the sheet of paper, it was a two bedroom basement flat, facing the gated square with access to a garden out the back. It was perfect. He looked back to Ben with his eyes beginning to prickle, the joy so great at the prospect of them having their own home together he wanted to cry. He reached out and took Ben’s hand in his. 

“This is amazing, I love it. Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes!” He stood up and leaned over the table, grabbing Ben’s face and kissing him there in middle of the restaurant. “It looks perfect, you’re perfect”. Ben blushed at that and his whole face broke into the biggest grin. They were really going to do it, they were getting their own place. A flat with a door and a lock on it, no more family members walking in, no more cock blocking. A place to call their own... a home of their own. 

They signed the tenancy agreement the following day and picked up the keys a week later. They roped everyone in to help bring their stuff over, it wasn’t much admittedly since the furniture came with the flat. It only took a few of them to carry boxes over the Square before they had everything moved in, placed in piles in the living room for the boys to unpack at a later time. 

They did order a new bed though, one with a big solid head and foot board, with slats and bars on it. As it was put together and situated in their bedroom it looked like it was made to be there. When everyone had gone home that evening after helping to settle them in, they christened it, being as loud as they wanted to be with Callum securely attached to it.

Over the next few days they christened every single room in the flat, able to do what they wanted, where they wanted, when they wanted. Neither man had ever been so happy in their lives before, finally both where they wanted to be, together.


End file.
